Roommates
by TotallyT
Summary: After being kicked out the house by his mother, Scott must find a place to stay. He finally finds a decent place but the thing is, he has to have four other roommates, that are gay. How will Scott survive living with his roommates, hiding secrets, and participating in multiple sexual activities.
1. Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys this is a new story that I'm working on and it's the first M rated that I've done so you have to be patient with me. Also this is an MxM or Slash story so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read. This will also contain cussing, sex, drugs, stripping, prostitution, and other things. The main characters in this will be Scott (of course), Stiles, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac. The minor characters will be Derek, Allison, Lydia, Matt, Erika, Boyd, Melissa, Sheriff Stilinski , and Chris. And the recurring characters will be Peter, Gerard, Dr. Alan Deaton, Victoria, Mr. Lahey, Kate, and Laura. I also will be adding oc's in the story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**(Scott's POV)**

I was just leaving from my first night job and heading home to get some rest before I leave out for my last job of the day. Work really takes a toll on me but I have to do what I can to make money for myself and my mother, who's letting me live in her house. I'm nineteen years old and still living with my mother, I must be pathetic. Actually it's not that bad of a thing a lot of people still live with their parents at my age but not with the kind of jobs I do. My day job is okay because I'm a vet's assistance, but it doesn't pay as well as I like it to, which is why I have the two night jobs.

The first job is where a work as a stripper at a club called Blue Moon. The club is opened all week, except Sundays from nine to two, but I only work on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays from nine to eleven. In this job we are required to wear costumes every now and then. I also have to entertain men and women here so every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday; it's men's night and every Tuesday and Thursday it's women's night out. But on Saturday it's a mixture of both men and women, which means more dough for me. The bad thing about it though is that you have to be twenty-one to work there, so I got a fake ID to get the job. The boss couldn't resist hiring me because I'm young, hot, and new.

The other job however is worse than being a stripper; I'm a prostitute. I work as a prostitute every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at midnight. I find a way to seduce anyone that can afford my time, but I only have a limit of five clients. My first client is Adrian Harris, who was my chemistry teacher before I graduated high school. Next is Erika Reyes, she had a crush on me since tenth grade and when she found out about what I did she still couldn't resist me. My third client is a boy name Petey, its short for Peter. Brian is the fourth client and he was a guy on my lacrosse team back in high school, so sometimes we talk before or after sex, which is why he's my favorite. Lastly and certainly the least is Chris Argent. The bad thing about him is that I'm dating his daughter. He never liked me from the beginning but when he found out what I did, he blackmailed me into pleasuring him or he would tell Allison, so I had to give in into his demands.

Out of everyone that I know no one knows of my secret, except of Chris and my best friend Harley, who always try to get me to quit. She always tells me that there is a better way of making money, but I always blow her off. The main fact is that she doesn't want me to hurt Allison and I don't want to hurt her either.

I turned on the street where my house is located and she my mom's car in the drive way. She's usually at work about this time, so something must have happened. I hurry up the stairs and open the door.

"Mom, what's going on", I called out loud, entering into the house, awaiting my mom to reply. "Why are you not at work?"

I sit down on the sofa and realized that I missed the boxes that were sitting by the front door. I went over and opened one of the boxes and saw that it was all my stuff in it. I turned and saw my mom entering the room with another box in her hands with all my precious items.

"Mom, why are you packing up all my things?"

"Because Scott it's time for you to go", she simply stated.

"What do you mean go?"

"I mean that it's time for you to leave the nest", she put one hand on my cheek. "And fly away my little birdy."

She walked away from me and went into the kitchen, with me pursuing her. She grabbed herself a cup of water from the hydrant. She was looking at me cautiously waiting for me to object to the idea, which I surely was about to do.

"You know most parents would hate for their children to leave home for the first time." u

She simply smiled before responding, "I'm not most parents. And besides I let you live here for one year after you graduated. At least I didn't kick you out when you entered college. Speaking of which why didn't you want to live in a dorm again?"

"Because I don't like sharing a room with a complete stranger I don't know", I lied. The truth was that I wouldn't actually mind living in a dorm and getting away from my mother, but I can't have my roommate questioning me about what I do and plus I wouldn't make it to curfew on time with the jobs I have. "So when exactly do you want me to move out?"

"Tomorrow"

"Wait, what?" I strolled over to my mom giving her pleading puppy dog eyes. "But mom that's not enough time to get another place. That's going to take all day to look for a place to stay."

"Well it's a good thing that you don't have to work tomorrow", she said, kissing me on the forehead. "Now get some sleep you have a busy day ahead of you." She left the kitchen and all I hear was the front door slam shut as she went to work. I couldn't even bring myself to move as she just left me shell-shocked.

For the next thirty minutes I got prepared for my night out to go see Mr. Argent, which is what he likes me to call him. I took a quick shower before heading out to meet Chris. The worst thing about today is that I was supposed to spend this time with Allison but instead I have to be with her father because of his demand, I mean how selfish can a person get.

I walked six blocks over to a new burger joint that I liked named Burt's Burgers. The place really isn't new, I've been going here since I was little but I was freshly painted. When I entered the restaurant I was greeted by Burt himself. Burt is one of the most nice, happy, fun, and generous man I've ever known. Burt placed his arm around my shoulders and maneuvered me over to the counter, so that I could sit in a stool.

The burger joint isn't really that big but it's enough to fit maybe twenty people at a time. A new waitress that I didn't recognize was about to hand me a menu but Burt held his hand In front of her to dismiss it.

"He'll take a huge burger, large fries, and Dr. Pepper, with a slice of apple pie before he leaves. "

The waitress nodded her head as she wrote down the order and sent it to back to the cook. Burt laughed as the new girl scurried over to another table.

"So, why exactly do you have my order memorized?" I asked him playfully.

"I don't know?" he smirked. "Maybe because you order the same thing every time"

"Maybe it's because I'm not big on change"

"So I'm guessing you didn't take kindly on your mother kicking you out then?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm the one that gave her the idea", he said proudly.

"Really?"

"No", he admits. "But she told me about it when she came over here earlier and I tried to convince her to let you stay a little longer but she wasn't having it."

"Thanks anyway." See this is what I mean about Burt. He has always been there to help me out and even if he doesn't say it I know he did everything he could to persuade my mom to let me stay. He has been more of a father to me than my actual father. He was at all my lacrosse and soccer games, he came to my graduation, attended father and son camp with me with I was little, and even help me get my first date in middle school. He has always given me wise advice, which is why he is awesome.

"So do you know where you going", he ask concern.

"No", I shook my head.

"Well it's just so happens that I looked into some building and find the perfect one for you", he said as he handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. "Look at the place and if you like get it."

"Thanks Burt", I said slipping the paper into my back pocket. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Well", he laughed. "Whenever this place goes out of business and I need to retire you have to pay for an old forks home for me."

"I personally think that you're too good for an old forks him", the waitress came back with my order and placed it in front of me. "And I'm pretty sure that this place will never go down."

Burt laughed even more and I and he talked until it was about time for me to leave and meet up with the devil's son himself. I leave the burger joint and walked down to a motel that was not far away. When I see Chris's car in the parking lot, I knew that he was ready for me and been waiting for a good ten minutes, which I delayed on purpose. I refuse to let him have complete power over me.

I walk over to room ten and opened the door, which a soft creek was heard as I entered the room. There was nothing special about the room and it only had one lamp, a TV, and a bed, which Chris was sitting on facing me, with a scowl on his face.

"You're late", he stated the obvious.

"I know, but not everything is on your terms", I said with bitterness in my voice.

"Well apparently I am since you're missing the night with my daughter."

I hate that he could use Allison as a way to get under my skin and shut me up. He motions for me to come over to him and I slowly did. When I was in front of him I lowered myself onto my knee and prepared myself for the worse. I swallowed and took a deep breath before unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He lowered his boxers to reveal his pulsing seven-inch penis.

I closed my eyes before putting the mushroom shape head of the penis into my mouth. I began sucking on it softly, causing the older man to whimper slightly. I lowered myself onto his dick and took the whole thing into my mouth. I open my eyes and see that he threw his head back in the lustful event, so I continue sucking harder. I took my mouth off his dick to catch a breather but he was quick to keep me performing for him so I complied. I licked my tongue up and down his dick and took his balls into my mouth, sucking on the sacks. I covering his whole dick in saliva before putting it back into my mouth and letting it hit the back of my throat. It's a good thing that I've practice deep throating or I would be choking right now. I started playing with is balls, rolling them in my hands, until I felt them tighten, so I ready myself for the impact. Chris put his hands to the back of my head to hold me into place with his whole dick in my mouth as he exploded. All the white goo exited his dick hole and entered my mouth. I swallowed all his white cream because he likes it when I do, but the taste of him is just too horrible for me to enjoy it and it always leaves a bitter taste, which is why I eat before I meet him. His dick begins to soften again but I continue licking it until all the cum has disappeared off him and into my mouth.

Chris lay back on his back on the bed as I finished. I stand up wiping my mouth and chin of the reminding foul stinch.

"You know you get better each time", Chris said using his elbows to keep him propped up.

"Spare me the 'that was amazing' and give me my money."

"Wow feisty", Chris grabbed a twenty and five dollar bills out of his pocket. "Here you go." He mocked.

The worse thing is that he gets the pay half the price of my other client, but I'm grateful that all he wants each time is a blow job and not fuck me. In all honesty I have never been fuck in the ass because I think that it's disgusting. I'm glad that no one has asked for actual sex, other than Erika, but she's a girl so I will do that one. I'm actually straight and like girls, but I give boys blowjobs and let them touch me because they pay more than most girls.

"So same time next week?" he asked knowingly.

I nodded my head but all I could think about was 'fuck you, asshole'. I left the room and made my way back home to finish the packing that my mom started and get ready for the home searching. My life is started to be a bummer.


	2. Meeting the Roommates

**Author's Note:**

**I hope that you guys liked the first chapter. Don't be afraid to review and comment on the story you guys. I also wanted to let you know that Harley and Brian are not oc's. Harley was played by Jamila Thompson and Brian was played by Adam Rosenberg, but both of them only appeared in like two episodes. Harley was in the first episode talking about how Allison is new and already in Lydia's clique and Brian was laughing with Jackson and Danny in one episode; he has long shaggy hair. So if you want you can go back and watch those episodes. So here's the story.**

**(Scott's POV)**

My mom busted into my old room about eight in the morning to tell me to get ready and go 'house shopping', which is how she put it. So I got ready and called Harley so that she could come with me because she has better judgment than I do and because my mom wasn't coming with me. She said something about me doing this on my own to learn responsibility.

I went and got into the shower to rinse myself off of all the lingering dirt and grudge that was one my body. As I took the hot shower I couldn't help but get a massive boner. I quickly grasp my nine-inch dick and began to stroke it. I move my hand up and down my length in a steady rhythm pace. I pick up speed and threw my head back against the shower wall. I could feel my climax approaching and finally squirted out my white oozing cum.

After my shower I put on a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and my black Nike's. I looked into the mirror and ruffled my hair to give it a better look.

Harley pulled up in her black Toyota car that she got for a graduating gift. I got into the car and we made our way all across the town, looking at multiple apartments. Everything that we looked at was either too expensive or looked horrible. When continued looking around until I remembered the paper that Burt had gave me. The address was just close enough that it was a five-minute drive away.

We pulled up to a decent looking white house with a small green yard. It looked like a place where a modern family would live in, so I wondered why Burt would tell me to get a place like this. I wouldn't even be able to pay all the bills for this house alone.

"Are you sure this is the right address", Harley asked cautiously.

"Yeah this is the address that Burt gave me."

We slowly got out of the car and made our way over to the front door. I looked at Harley, who gave me an unsure nod, and I knocked on the door. I heard ruffling on the other side of the door, before a scrawny looking man, who was also wet, opened the door in a bath towel only.

"Wow you're hot", the boy says.

Harley couldn't help but to look shocked, while I only tried to suppress a laugh because I saw that he had a boner.

"May I help you?" The boy looked about my age and had a short low-fuss hairdo, with brownish-hazel eyes.

"Ah-yeah…I'm here because I here that his house was up for rent or something but obviously I must have the wrong place."

Harley and I turned to leave but were stopped by the boy's voice.

"Actually this is the right place."

I turned to look at him confused, "Aren't you living here?"

"Yeah and so are four other people", the hazel boy states. "We are roommates and we need another person since our other one moved out."

"Oh-okay", I said slowly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure it was getting chilly out here anyway."

The boy let us through the door and we entered a decent living room. I scanned the house and saw that the kitchen and a hallway that leads to the bathroom and two bedrooms were downstairs.

"So how many bedrooms do you have?" I asked.

"Five", the boy replied and hastily turned towards Harley and I. "I forgot to tell you my name. I don't how I forgot something so simple. I mean how many people do you know that are complete strangers that would invite someone who they don't know into their house without telling you their name."

He said this all in one go and I don't even think that he was breathing.

"By the way my name's Stiles."

"So like is that a nickname?" Harley asked.

"Yeah only because most people can't pronounce my real name", Stiles looked into thought then. "Now that I think about it no one can even say my full name." He seems to have had zoned out until Harley snapped her fingers at him. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Scott and this is my friend Harley."

Harley gave Stiles a shy wave.

"Okay so why don't I show you around the house and meet the others, while you decide if you want to stay here or not."

All I could do was nod as we advance to the kitchen. When we all entered the kitchen we saw that saw with their ass out in the air, was looking inside of the refrigerator. Stiles stroll over to the person and hit them square on the ass. The person jumped as their ass was hit.

"Hey Danny meet our new roomie."

"God Stiles, did you have to meet me that hard?"

"So you want to live with us?" Danny asks giving off a sexy smile.

"I'm not sure yet" I say shakily as Danny stares at me like a piece of meat. I'm use to men and women looking at me like that but somehow it seems that Danny is different.

"We're just looking around for now", Harley replied saving me from my thoughts, which is why I love having her around.

"Oh well I hope that you decide to live here", Danny says. "Because we could use someone like you around" He looked at me up and down.

"Alright Danny", Stiles interferes. "Leave Scott alone; you're going to scare him and Harley away." Stiles pushed Danny out of the way as he made his way towards the stairs. "Come on we can look at the bedroom."

Harley and I followed Stiles up the stairs and when we came to the end of the stairway we saw a door that lead to another bathroom. We went down the hallway and past two doors, one on my left and one on my right and went to the one in the middle.

Stiles open the door and all I saw was a neat and clean room that was the size of a normal room. It had to windows opposite of each other. There was already a dresser in the room and it also had a walk in closet. The wall was bear with brown wood and tan carpet to match it. All in all I thought that the room was pretty good.

"Wow", Harley said. "You guys really know how to clean up."

"Well we do have to make it convincing and plus Danny would have kill us if we didn't cleanup", Stiles turned to look at me. "So what do you think? Remember you live rent free and only have to pay one bill throughout the house."

"I like it", I admit. "But I'm not fully convinced that this place is for me."

Harley gave me a hard look before turning to Stiles. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Once Stiles left, Harley was ready to show me her wrath. "Why are you being so stubborn? This is the best place that we have seen and it's the cheapest. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't want four strangers to be around me especially since one of them was hitting on me and both I must say are _gay_."

Harley gave me a hard glare. "Scott if everyone knew what you did they would think that you were gay, so what's the big deal? They have sex with guys for fun, while you do it for money." I looked away from her because I knew that she was right. I shouldn't judge them about their sexual orientation, since my job provides me to do every sex. "I'm not trying to judge you Scott and I've never had but this is the best opportunity that you have."

"Yeah you're right", I admit. "I'll stay."

Harley walks over to me and put her arms around my shoulders, and then we exit the room. When we exited the room I bumped into someone who was coming out of a room. That person and I bumped our heads into each other.

"Watch where you going you idiot", the boy said rubbing his head.

"Sorry", I said as I look at the gorgeous boy, as Harley helps me up.

"Who are you guys anyway?"

"Well I guess I'm your new roommate."

"Roommate?" the boy said astonished. "We don't need any more roommates. I'm annoyed with the ones that I have now. I recommend you to change your decision." The boy moves closer to me, barely giving me breathing space. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face and neck, which was oddly making me hard. I couldn't help but gaze at his deep sky blue eyes and admire his brown hair and built body.

"Oh Jackson I knew that you would be causing troubles from the beginning", Stiles says as he make his way over to us. "I hope our insensible stud here didn't scare you away from staying."

"I thought I told all of you that I didn't want another roommate?" Jackson says.

"You did", Stiles admit. "But none of us cared."

"As the person that pays all the rent, cable and internet bills, I should get to choose who gets to stay or not."

"Jackson, get off your high horse and get over it."

"Whatever I going out with Lydia. I'll be back later."

Jackson went down the stairs, as we did. Jackson left out the door, while we went back to the kitchen to find Danny sitting at the counter eating a sandwich.

"I'm guessing Jackson got to them?" Danny asks.

"Yeah and now his gone to meet Lydia"

"So is Jackson the only straight guy that lives here?" Harley asks, knowing that I would never have had the balls to ask them myself. But the only response we got was the two boys laughing.

"Jackson isn't straight", Danny announces.

"But I thought-"

"He's bisexual is what I mean", Danny continues.

For some reason this acutally made me feel better to know that he wasn't completely gay but also not totally straight.

"In all honesty I think that he likes you", Stiles tease. "So did you decide if you are going to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to move in today."


	3. Viper

**Here's the next chapter, please review.**

**(Scott's POV)**

Harley and I went back to my mom's house so that we could load my things into her car. When we were done packing everything I decided to pay my mom a visit at the hospital that she works at.

As I approach the nurse station, I saw my mom talking to the sheriff. Once her glace was on me the policeman turned my way and then left. I walk over to the counter, that just moments ago separate the cop from my mother.

"What was that about?" I ask her cautiously.

"Nothing, I was just giving him information on his next appointment."

"He didn't look like he went to visit the door and plus he was smiling at you."

"Yeah Scott some people smile, is that such a bad thing."

"No but it seemed more like an 'I'm hitting on you' smile instead of a 'hey' smile."

"Is there a reason to why you are here?" She asks, annoyed with her son questioning.

"Yea, I found a place to stay."

"Really" My mom asks surprised.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I can find a house all by myself?"

"Okay one, you weren't by yourself you were with Harley", she counters. "Two, Burt helped you out and three it is hard to believe."

"Good to know that you have faith in me", I laugh.

"I actually proud of you because now you can live the adult live. So where're you staying?"

"It's a place close by but the thing is I'm living with roommates."

"Scott I thought you said you didn't want roommates?"

"I didn't but I've change my mind."

"Great and it only took me kicking you out to figure that out."

I laugh at my mom's joke.

"I'll come by your place tomorrow to check it out. Wait it is an all-boy's residents' right, because I don't need girls sleeping with my son and you getting them pregnant."

"Mom you don't have to worry", I assure her. "I totally and utterly committed to Allison. Anyway I should be on my way so that I can get settled in."

"Okay bye", she says giving me an embarrassing peck on the cheek.

Once Harley and I got back to my new home we unpack with the help of Stiles and Danny. When we were done Harley said she had to go study for an exam. Stiles decided that he would help me get settled into my room and helped me hang my clothes.

"Hey so when am I going to meet our last roommate?" I ask Stiles remembering that I only met him, Danny, and Jackson.

"Oh Isaac", Stiles says like he just forgotten all about the boy. "He's actually made it here just before you did, he's in is room now but he's reserved most of the time. He hardly ever comes with us to Viper."

"What's Viper?"

"It's a club we go to all the time and most of the time it's just me, Jackson, and Danny. Isaac only comes like twice a month. Hey how about you come with us?"

"I don't know. I don't think clubbing is my style." I lied.

Okay maybe I do like going to the club but not with people a barely know and I have a feeling that it's not the kind of club I'll want to go to.

"Come on please", Stiles urged on.

"Okay", I gave in. The truth is that I really need to do something fun so that I can relax and enjoy the transition of moving.

When Stiles and I were done unpacking we proceeded downstairs and enters the kitchen, where Danny was preparing a meal.

"Hey Danny, whatcha cooking?" Stiles ask.

"I'm making tacos, as a welcoming gift to Scott", Danny replies grinning at me. Even when I tried to repress it, Danny's smile was affecting me.

"Thanks", I reply. "But you didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it I don't mind cooking, especially for someone as cute as you."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing so I decided to turn my face in the opposite direction of the two other males in the room.

"Hey the food's almost done, someone want to get Isaac?" Danny asks.

"I'll do it", I volunteered quickly, causing the boys to give me a look. "I think that I should just introduce myself." I hurried out the room before they could get a word in.

I went up the stairs and went to Isaac's room. Stiles told me that the only way to distinguish which room is which is to remember that he and Danny are downstairs, while Jackson and Isaac are upstairs. And since I've already ran into Jackson leaving his room it should be easy to find Isaac's.

I knock on Isaac's door but didn't hear a respond so I knock again. This time the door cracks open to reveal a boy that looks maybe a year younger than me. His blue eyes was a clear as the sky but even so they not as gorgeous as Jackson's.

Okay I really need to get a grip on myself. Out of all the times I've been around guys, none have been appealing to me, but all the boys in this house are drawing to me. Of course I thought some guys were handsome but knowing like this.

"Can I help you?" Isaac asks trying to avoid my gaze.

"Ah ye-yeah, Danny wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready."

Isaac nods his head as he opens the door wide enough for his body to fit out and enter the hallway. I guess he didn't want me to peek inside his room.

We get downstairs and enter the kitchen and find Jackson sitting at the table with Stiles and Danny, all with tacos in their hands. I grab a plate and put three tacos on it as I sit in the sit across from Jackson, who was glaring at me.

"I thought I told you to beat it."

Before I could reply Danny intervene. "Sorry Jackson but he's pretty cool."

"You're only saying that because you want to jump his bones", Jackson replies.

"Like you don't?" Danny counters.

"I'm with Lydia", Jackson says. "This means I don't need to think about this fool."

Wow out of all my roommates I had to think that the biggest jerk was attractive.

"Alright guys put your claws away before you scare him away", Stiles says to stop the bickering.

"That's actually the plan", Jackson inputs.

"Moving on" Stiles change the subject. "Scott said that he will come with us to Viper."

The three boys turn their heads towards me.

"I knew it", Danny replies.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"You're totally gay", he replies.

"No I'm not."

"Then why are you going to Viper?" Jackson asks.

"Stiles asked me to why? What's wrong with Viper?"

"It's a gay club", Isaac answers speaking for the first time.

"Stiles", I whined. "You didn't tell me that."

"Well I thought that you would of guess that", he shrugs. "But you back out you've already said that you'll go."

"Isaac isn't going so why do I have to?"

"Actually I think I might go tonight", Isaac replies.

"See it's like a house warming we get to know each other thing", Stiles says.

"Fine I'll go", I gave in.

Jackson starts laughing hard with his face turning red. "I'm sorry but there is no _way_ that you're straight."

"Why not", I ask angrily.

"Well no straight guy would live with a bunch of fags. He would have fought the guys for flirting with him and he wouldn't go to a gay club."

"Well maybe I'm just open-minded", I counter but it didn't affect Jackson.

"Yeah", Jackson nods suppressing a laugh. "Right let's keep going with that story."

After dinner we start to get ready for the club. Stiles said that since it was my first time out to a gay club that he would help me dress up. I tried to object telling him that I'm not trying to attract any guy at all but he refused to listen. He decided that all my clothes were too loose so he gave me his dark blue shirt that was tight around my body and barely covered my stomach and one of Danny's black skinny jeans. Stiles was wearing a plaid shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"We're taking my Porsche", Jackson says as we came downstairs.

The drive to Viper was pleasant except for Jacksons' comments on discussing that I was gay, but I decided that I wouldn't contribute to his nonsense.

We made it to the club in fifteen minutes and Jackson parks close to the entrance. I saw that the line to the club was really long and start to head to the end of it.

"Scott, where are you going?" Stiles ask.

I turn around that he and the others were walking to the head of the line.

"Danny use to date the bouncer", Stiles says so that I knew why we didn't have to wait like the others.

We enter the club and went to a table that was away from the dance floor. When sat at a circular table with me sitting in between Danny and Stiles.

"Okay so the bar, tables, and dance floor is down here obviously", Stiles inform me. "But if you want to relax and smooch with someone you go up to the next floor."

"I'm pretty sure I won't be doing any kissing", I reply. I look around the area and saw multiple guys at the tables and bars talking and kissing each other.

"Sure you won't gay lard", Jackson says.

"Come on Jackson let's get on the dance floor", Danny insist.

"You only want me to go with you so that I won't keep messing with you precious new boy toy."

"Come on", Danny grabs Jackson hand pulling him up and onto the dance floor.

I couldn't thank Danny enough for getting him away from me. I look at the two as the begin grinding on each other. Jackson had his hands roaming around Danny's body, slightly pushing his shirt up, and letting the boy's stomach peek out a little. I was enjoying the view until I notice that Jackson was looking square at me, smirking. He knew that I would be looking and wanted to tease me and prove that I was gay, but I not. Or at least I don't think I am? I turn my gaze away from them so that Jackson wouldn't get the satisfaction of me looking.

"Don't worry about Jackson he'll warm up to you one day", Stiles says.

"One day?"

"Yeah we don't love each other but he can tolerate me now. Anyway I see this tall, dark, and mysterious guy staring at me and I must go meet him." Stiles start licking his lips as he looks at the guy and proceeds over to him.

I notice that the guy had dark hair and eyes, wearing a leather jacket, black shirt and jeans. Stiles was right he does look mysterious and sexy. Get a grip Scott, I mentally slap myself. I look at Isaac, who look uncomfortable being alone with me.

"Hey are you alright?" I ask.

"Y-Yea", he replies finally meeting my gaze. "I just don't do this often but when I do I usually sit here alone while the others do their thing."

"Oh, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No", he quickly answers. "I like the company actually."

The comment pleased me more than I thought it would.

"Hey I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"No I'm fine."

I make my way over to the bar, which most of the seats are occupied with horny men. Most of them were kissing or grinding on each other. I luckily found a seat right in front of the bar tender.

"Hey", the bar tender ask smiling at me. "What can I get you?"

"Umm…", I really didn't know what to get.

"How about I give you a martini on the house?"

I nod my head and he handed me the drink. I took a small sip of the drink and it actually taste pretty good. My expression must have shown because the bar tender was giving me a toothy grin.

"So I'm guessing you're new here?" He ask.

"Yeah my roommates thought that it would be a good idea to bring me here"

"I'm Matt", the bar tender says.

"Scott"

We shook hands and I notice that his hands were smooth and soft.

"Maybe you can save me a dance when I can get away from the bar?" he ask.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Come on please", Matt pouts.

"Okay."

He smiles at me before turning to another partier and I took this as my cue to get back to Isaac. I seriously don't know what's happening to me but I have the feeling that it's because of me meeting my roommates. I got back to Isaac and saw that Danny and Jackson were still on the dance floor but when a looked for Stiles I saw that him and the mystery man were gone. I wonder where they went.


	4. Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter will include some sexual activities among the characters so I hope you enjoy it. And now the POVs will not only be Scott's but other people too. P.S. These scenes take place in Viper. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**(Stiles POV)**

The dark and mysterious guy I just met name is Derek and he totally has a connection going on with me. Even though he keeps his talking to a minimum I talk enjoy for the both of us. I must have done something right if he put his finger on my lips to stop me from babbling and told me to follow him. So here I am getting a gorgeous view of his sweet ass, following him into an unknown destination. Okay in all honesty I know exactly where we're going but I like to think that it's mysterious with him.

Derek push opens the restroom door allowing me to enter first. When we were inside we saw two guys making out on the sink. One of the boys was sitting on the sink getting filled up by the other guy, who was groping him. Derek clears his throat to get their attention. The guy standing up looks over at us and grins.

"You want to join in?" The boy asks.

"Get out", Derek replies simply.

"But-we"

"Get out now", Derek says stepping closer to the boy intimidating him.

The boy looks away from Derek and grabs the other boy's hand, leading them out of the restroom. After the boys were gone, Derek walks over to the door and locks it. The fact that he could make anyone whimper and appeal to his demands just makes me want him more. I love when another man dominates me because I don't like to be in control, I like to be on the receiving end.

"Come here" Derek commands in a quiet, calm but controlling voice, as he leans against a wall.

I comply with his command and near him. All I could think about is doing the dirty deeds with him in this restroom, with him dominating me. I start to get hard at the idea of him fucking me rough and hard. Can you say slut of what?

Once I was face to face with him, he grabs my face and gives me a force kiss. At first it was unnatural and out of my comfort zone, but once he force his tongue into my mouth I couldn't help but feel lust. His lips were rough and warm and his tongue dominated mines in a way that no one has done before and I love that he can do that. He bites down on my bottom lip, just enough to add pain but not bleed, as I stuck on his top lip before we pull away to catch our breath.

Derek pushes down on my shoulders so that I can lower myself on my knees in front of him. I was happy to comply with the next event. I was so eager that I rush to that off his belt, which was a bother because it took me awhile to take it off. But after his belt was off it was like his pants fell down immediately to that I could please him. Just so that I could have a little fun with him I decided to keep on his boxers and tease him a bit before proceeding. I start by grabbing his big stiff dick that was semi-hard. I rub it and decided to tease him more by putting it in my mouth with the boxers still on. As I did this his dick start growing in my mouth to the full erection, so I thought that I was time to do the real thing. I pull off his boxers and his thirteen inch cock stood proudly in my face. I stared at the gorgeous organ for what seems like forever until Derek urged me on by pushing my head towards his cock.

I start by licking the head of the dick, just to get the feel of how good he taste. The taste of his cock was so overwhelming that I couldn't help myself and start swallow him whole. At first it took me awhile to get even half of it down my throat but after the third try I relaxed my throat and deep throated him. I went all the way down until my nose touch the pubes that grew around his cock. The excitement of having him in my mouth drove me over the edge as I begin to pump my own rock hard. I start to taste pre-cum as Derek throw his head back against the tile wall, enjoying every moment of me giving him head.

I wanted him to cum into my mouth but apparently he had a different plan for me as he got me from off my knees, making my mouth feel empty away from his big cock. Once I was up his crushes our lips together rough and start to kiss my neck, nipping and biting it which turns me on even more. He changes our position and now I'm the one with my back against the wall. He keeps kissing and biting my neck as he fumbles to get my pants off. Once they were off he lifts me off of the ground so that my ass was now hovering over is cock. I wipe my legs around his waist so that he wouldn't have to hold all my weight and get a better angle at my puckered asshole.

He slams into my ass rough and hard, causing pain to enter my body because of how big he was. Now that I thinking about it we're not even using a condom, but for now I don't care, I just want him to keep going. He keeps pounding into my ass in and out as my dick rubs between his and mine stomachs. The pain of him starts to be overtaken by pleasure once he hit my prostate and kept drilling in that spot, sending over the edge. I start to notice my surrounding at look at the mirror no the wall. All I saw was Derek pounding into me and biting my neck. Looking at this man in the mirror fucking me raw turns me on even more. It was becoming too much more to handle and I grab ahold of Derek tightly as I was about to sprit my seeds and I knew that Derek was almost ready too as his balls start to tighten. When Derek hit my prostate again I finally let go and released my seeds, soiling his shirt and mine but I was worth it. Soon after Derek followed my steps and cums into my ass.

We both put on our clothes as we prepared to leave the restroom. But before I let him leave I had to know one thing from him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe", he said before unlocking the door leaving me alone.

I have to admit, I really hope to see him again so that we can do a whole lot more fucking.

**(Scott's POV)**

After thirty minutes of Isaac and I talking Danny and Jackson joined us. I found out a lot about my roommates, so I'm kind of glad that I came out tonight. I learned that Isaac works at a cemetery on weekdays and that Danny wants to be a chef and open up his own restaurant. I also learned that Jackson is a spoiled rich kid, who gets everything that he wants but his dad cut him off a little so now he only gets two-hundred dollars a week, which is why he's living with us.

After another thirty minutes has passed I was getting a little worried about Stiles because he's been missing for a while.

"Guys, do you know where Stiles is?"

"He's probably blowing someone right now", Jackson smirks.

Jackson and his big mouth is starting to bother me deeply. Danny must have saw the look on my face because the next thing I knew he elbowed Jackson. Just as I was about to go search for Stiles, he walks over to the table and sits down.

"Where have you been?" Danny asks before I could.

"I meet this really cute guy and he wanted to show me something", Stiles reply trying to mask a smile.

"Yeah he wanted to show you his dong", Jackson joked.

"Would you stop being an asshole?" I asks, irritated with him.

"And if I don't McCall?" He challenged.

I was about to tell Jackson something about himself, but I saw Matt in front of our table, facing me. He had a bright smile and his face and I couldn't help but forget about Jackson.

"Hey", he says sheepishly probably nerves. "How about we hit the dance floor now?"

"Sure", I reply getting up out my seat.

Even as we were walking away I could feel all my roommates watching me. I think that I even heard Jackson snickering and calling me gay but I ignored it because all I'm doing is being friendly and making a guy happy without doing anything sexual to him.

Once we were on the dance floor I could feel the heat radiating from off the other men dancing. But it was awkward at all, it was actually welcoming. Matt starts to dance around me and I kind of felt stiff because I wasn't use to dancing with another guy.

"Relax", Matt says as he comes behind me, putting his hands on my waist. I think a stiffen more by this gesture but start to relax as he starts to grind on me. "There you go, now start rotating your waist."

I comply to his command and start to grind my ass against his bulge that was poking me in the ass. I knew that his was foreign to me and that I should stop but I couldn't. I was like I was in a trace that I didn't want to come out of. I love how his hands wondered my body and how his nose nuzzle my neck, this seem to amazing to feel real, but then reality checked in as my phone start to vibrate in my pants.

"Sorry I have to take this", I told him as we both stop grinding.

I took out my phone and saw that it was Allison calling. I start to get a little upset because I shouldn't be here dancing on some guy at a gay bar. I should be with my girlfriend cuddling up with her not here having clothed sex on the dance floor.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asks seeing the distressed look on my face.

"No. I have to leave", I tell him as I prepared to walk away until he grabs my forearm.

"Wait"

I spun around to look at him, with his pleading eyes begging me to stay.

"What's your number maybe we can do this again?"

I was arguing with myself on if this was a good idea or not but I gave in to my desires and gave him my number. Once he had the number in his hand he looked like a kid that just receives various candies on Halloween. Before I went to tell my roommates I was ready to go, he turns to me and lays one on me. At first I was taken back at the kiss but then I started to get into it and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around him. Once my phone start vibrating again, I knew that it was Allison and I had to get away from the boy before he made me do something I that I would regret, so I quickly try and push him off me, but my arm felt like jello when I touch his chest. Luckily he got the message and broke the kiss for me and we parted ways, as he headed back towards the bar.

I got back to the table and my roommates were grinning at me and Jackson was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"We're an all gay roommates again!" Stiles exclaims.

"Wait but I'm not…"

"Scott don't lie we saw you kissing that guy", Danny replies.

"And you were grinding on him", Isaac inputs.

"So what happened to 'I'm the straights guy alive' bullshit?" Jackson smirks.

"Whatever let's just get out of here,"

"Whatever you say king, 'I'm totally in denial on how ultra-gay I am."

We left the club and on the way back home I was contemplating with myself on how royally I fuck up. Jackson was right if I was one hundred percent straight I won't have went to the club and now I not even sure if I'm straight at all. So there only one thing for me to do, go and have sex with Allison and see where that leads.


	5. This Can't Be Happening

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for liking my story people, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**(Scott's POV)**

_Matt and I were inside of the Viper only. He was behind the bar making drinks for the both of us. Once he was done he handed me a drink and our fingers glaze over each other. There was sparks that filled through my body and a toss the drink aside, and climb over to the other side, hungrily pushing my lips against his. This move caught him off guard but he begins to sink into the feeling of our lips connecting with one another. He licks my lips to ask for access into my willing mouth, so I gave him entrance. Our kiss was hot and wet with our tongues wrestling for domination and neither of us was giving up without a fight._

_Matt's hands were now on my hips and he lifts me off the ground and pushes me onto the counter, which makes me finally cave in to allow him to dominate the kiss. His hands start to roam over my body and he lifts my shirt over my head, discarding it somewhere on the ground along with his shirt. I reached for his pants to take out his bulging cock. I was ready to see the pulsing cock that was going to fill me._

I start to hear someone calling my name along with an annoying beeping sound. I wake up to find out that it was only a dream. But right now I can't figure out if that's a good thing or a bad one. I look and see that it was Scott's voice that was calling me and my alarm clock going off.

"Scott", Stiles says, shaking me. I raise my head to look at him. "How could you've not have heard our alarm, its super loud."

"Sorry", I say shaking my head, still thinking about the dream.

"Why are you waking up this early anyway? Do you have work or school or something?"

"No I don't go to school until tomorrow", I tell him. "And work doesn't start until this afternoon at three."

"So then why are you getting up?" Stiles made his way over to my bed and sat down.

"I'm hanging out with Allison today"

"Is that your sister?"

"No, girlfriend"

Stiles facial expression went from curious to either a frown or shocking look, I can't tell; it might be a cross of both.

"I'm spending the day with her since I cancelled on her twice, yesterday and Saturday." I was part of the truth but the other part is to get Matt out my mind and focus on Allison. I also need to assure myself that I still like girls.

"Will I guess I should leave you to get ready then", Stiles says as he made his way over to the door. "I can send Danny or Jackson in here to handle your little, while not so little problem."

Stiles walk out the door before I could question him about what he's talking about. Then I realize that I have a huge painful boner sticking out from under the covers. I put my hands over it trying to will it down but it do painful, so I start to think about something else.

Puppies; Puppies are cute, furry and lick on your face. Just like Matt and I bet he has a wicked tongue. Okay not working, how about babies. Babies that are adorable with little hands and beautiful eyes, eyes like Matt's. Okay I'm too sprung right now; I should just go take a cold shower.

After my shower I put on my clothes. I put on my black shirt with an alpha wolf on it, standing on a mountain top that says 'Who's in command?' and blue jeans, with my black Nike's. I go downstairs and find the other guys sitting at the table eating dinner. I grab a plate and get some bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuit, and orange juice and take a sit next to Stiles.

No one was saying anything until Jackson opens his big but sexy mouth. I seriously have some problems with this guy that I need to sort out.

"Stiles told us that you're going to meet your girlfriend?" Jackson asks like I just said something and he didn't comprehend.

"Yes I have a girlfriend named Allison that I'm going out with today."

"Humph", Jackson smirks. "And does Allison know about the little activities that you have with the bartender?"

"Well does your girlfriend have any idea about what you're doing?" I counter, remembering him and Danny on the dance floor.

"Actually yes", he continues to gloat. "My girl and I have an open relationship and flirting is okay as long as one of us never kiss or have sex with another person."

"So she knows that you're bi?" I ask to see if that will shut him up.

"Yep we both are and the only time that we can have sex with another person is if we both agree to get in on it."

I push my plate away not hungry anymore after Jackson's revelation. I'm not even disgusted about the whole threesome thing but about him getting everything that he wants.

"I have to admit", Danny spoke up. "That guy you were with was pretty sexy."

"Already moving on to the next guy Danny?" Jackson laughs. "You're such a slut."

"Actually that's Stiles."

"Hey I take offence to that", Stiles pout.

"I'm just saying that the guy is cut and I wouldn't mind getting into his pants or him getting into my pants. What was his name again Scott?"

"Matt", Isaac says before I had a chance to open my mouth. All of us look at him because every, even I thought that I was the only one that knew his name. "I've known him since high school."

"Did you guys use to…" I drift off not knowing how exactly to put this.

"No with never went out or fuck or anything. But he was a good friend to me before he switched schools."

"Did you like him?" I ask for some curious reason.

"No he was just a cool person to hang out with."

"Good", I let out a sigh of relief and the others look at me. "I mean like I would want you to get mad at me for the guy…Like just in case you still liked him or something…I didn't want to steal him away…" This isn't coming right at all. "I should go."

"I'll give you a ride", Stiles offer.

"Thanks."

Stiles drove me over to Allison's house but before we made it there I told him to stop by the flower shop so that I could give Allison some red roses. After that Stiles and I just talk about other things and learn more about each other. We made it to Allison's house in twenty minutes and I thank Stiles again for giving me a ride. As I walk over to the door, I was happy to find that Mr. Argent's car was absent, which means he's at work. I knock on the door with my right hand and the roses in my left.

Allison opens the door and a wonderful smile appears on her face when she sees the flowers. She grabs the flowers and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which for some reason makes me gush.

"Scott these are amazing come in", she grabs my hand and leads me into the living room.

When we enter the room I was shock to see _him_ standing in the center of the room, looking at photos on the wall. I hand becomes a little tighter around Allison's and my heart beat begins to increase as we approach him.

"Scott I want you to meet Matt"

Matt turns to us smiling, but it slightly falls when he sees me. We were standing face to face in front of each other with my girlfriend. The guy I kissed last night and my girlfriend in the same room.

"Nice to meet you", Matt says extending his hand and I hesitatively accept it. I can feel the warmth radiating from off his hand, making it feel comforting so I quickly let go.

"Same here", I reply forcing a smile.

"I going to put this in water and in my room", Allison says as she leaves the room. "You two play nice."

"If only she knew how nice we played last night" Matt murmurs.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a hush voice.

"Well you see Allison is one of my old friends and I thought that I should visit her today but it looks like I shouldn't have done that."

"We have to tell her what happened", I start pacing back and forth.

"No we can't ", Matt grabs my arm to stop me from moving.

"Why not"

"Because she's going to hate us, and when you think about it she's going to hate you more because you're the one that was at a gay club and is supposed to be straight."

"Okay you're right; we should just act like we don't know each other at all."

"I'm back", Allison announce as she reenters the room. "So why did you come by Scott?"

"I wanted to apologize for cancelling on you", I reply sheepishly. "And I was hoping that we could hang out today but it seems like you already have plans."

"Actually this seems more important than what we were about to do", Matt puts in. "Allison and I can do something tomorrow"

"No, no, no", Allison waves off his suggestion. "I can hang out with the both of you as long as you don't mind sharing me."

"Are you sure?" Matt asks.

"Yes", Allison says linking her arm with mine's and Matt's. "I say we all go out for bunch."

Matt and I look at each other for a split second before we both nod our head in agreement. When we left Matt decided to drive us with his car that I didn't notice in the driveway earlier. Throughout the drive and bunch Matt and I tried to keep our talking to each other to a minimum. After our time together was over Allison told him to drop her off first and then me to the house, so now I'm sitting here in awkward silence with the guy. Is it bad that for the first time today after my girlfriend got out the car that I want to jump his bone. I couldn't help but gaze over all his fine features.

"We're here", Matt says as he pulls the car over to the side walk.

"Thanks", I reply looking at him.

Our gazed met and I touch the door handle to open the door, until Matt turns me around quickly and crashes our lips together. At first it was comforting but then a hurriedly push him away.

"We can't do this", I say. "Not to Allison."

"I'm sorry, you're right"

I get out the car and slowly back up away from it, watching as it pulls off. I walk over to the house and enter it. I notice that no one was downstairs which hopefully mean that everyone is gone because I just want to lay down and clear my head. Sadly I find Jackson exiting the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, which drew in my attention.

"See something you like McCall?" he smirk.

"Shut up Jackson." I walk pass him, happy that it only takes his arrogant words, to make me realize that he's still a jerk.

"The one thing that I don't get Scott is that why I you denying being gay when we all knew that you are." Jackson follows behind me. "I mean you always look at me more than twice a day, you enjoy Danny's flirting, and you kiss and grid on a guy. Less not forget the fact that you dissed your girlfriend for all this."

I was finally at my room door ready to lock myself away from Jackson.

"You-are-gay", Jackson says each word slowly like I don't understand.

"What is the big deal!" I yell. "Okay maybe I am gay or bi, so why does it matter so much for you to know?" I have finally had enough of Jackson and me ready to punch him. "Now I said it you big douchebag I hope you're happy now." Jackson had a smirk on his face for his success in making me say that. I couldn't help myself I had to wipe that smirk off his face, so the next thing I knew my fist was heading for his face.

But he caught it with his right hand, so I took this advantage since I knew he had to hold up the towel with his left hand. I threw another punch with my left hand but he caught that one too with his other hand and he pins me against the door, holding my hands over my head. The towel that was wrapped around him fell to the ground and I saw his cock was at least ten inches long and hard. When I look back up at his face I see him still smirking.

"Don't ever try to hit me again McCall", He whispers into my ear, which causes me to shiver. "And yeah I have one of the best cocks in the world." He rubs his hard on against the fabric of my pants and even with that little touch was starting to get hard.

"Jackson let me go", I say but he was listening, as he breathes over my neck so that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. This was making me even hornier and I knew that he knew that. So I start thrashing for him to let me go.

He move closer to me and it was making me uncomfortable so I stop thrashing and realize he was staring at me. He pushes his soft lips against mines and I felt his muscles weaken at the kiss and I knew that I could push him off me now, but I don't. I open my mouth to allow him entrance and his hands trace over my ass. His hands reach for my zipper and then reality set in.

I quickly push Jackson off me, which caught him off guard and open my door to my room, closing and locking it before Jackson could do anything. I close my eyes, resting my head against the door hoping that Jackson isn't on the other side and trying to catch my breath.

Why does everyone keep kissing me? Once I finally catch my breath I look at the clock on the wall. I have to be at work in one hour. Great, this is just real _great._


	6. Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that I've been off my A game guys and that I'd only posted one time last week and am going to post one time this week. I'm not going to give you guys I sob story about how busy I am b/c it would just be a lie. I just haven't had any inspiration in either of the stories I'm doing. But I'm not blaming you guys for it but if I get more reviews from either of the stories I will feel happy and excited to write the next chapter. So if you want me to update more review peoples.**

**(Jackson's POV)**

I leaning my door with the back of my head resting on it I sighed to myself trying to figure out what just happened. I know that I kissed him but why did I do it? Now he knows that I have a thing for him but I also found out he has a thing for me too. The kiss was pretty good he just needs a little practice, maybe I could…Come on Whitmore get a grip. I can't let infatuation take control now. I have to stand my ground and have him crawling to me not the other way around.

I move over to the bed and got my phone that was sitting on top of my pillow. I received a text from Lydia saying 'hey sexy, wanna do sumthin?' I can feel my hard on pulsing through the towel that still hung on my torso. I quickly text her back that I will be at her house in twenty minutes.

I went to my closet and pick out a sleeveless white shirt to show out my muscles just in case I run into Scott on the way out, blue jeans and Nikes. I look in my mirror on my dresser and ran a comb through my hair to make sure that it was in perfect condition.

Then I was out the house. Too bad I didn't see Scott when I was leaving. He had his door close when I was walking out my room so I guess that he was much more baffled by the kiss then I expected. I get into my Porsche and headed over to Lydia's place. Luckily for me she has her own apartment or I we would have to be at my house to have sex and I didn't want my roommates in our business.

I arrived at Lydia's in fifteen minutes flat with five minutes to spare, so I quickly went down the street where a flower shop was a got her a dozen roses. I rang her door bell with the flower in front so that she would squeal and then start kissing me continues and then we have sex, which is exactly what Lydia did when she saw the roses.

She quickly pulls me into the apartment and tosses the flowers on the table in the living room. Once we're in her room she pushes me back against the bed. I can tell that she wants to be in control when we have sex this time but I can't let her get the satisfaction…yet. When I kicked my shoes off and she pulled off my pants and shirt and the robe the she was wearing was off I reverse the positions.

I held her hands above her head and start to kiss along her neck. Right now I still don't understand why we still have on small layers of clothes. Sensing what I was thinking Lydia rose up and begins to unhook her bra. I smile devious at her and when she lays back down I grip the waistband of her panties with my teeth and slowly start to pull them off. The scent of her luscious pussy was driving me over the edge and felt like that I was ready to be inside her. I quickly take off my boxers but right before I could enter her tight heat, the next thing I knew I was back on the bed with her on top.

"I'm guessing you really want to be in command?" I smirk.

"I am in command", she replies. "But I must know who exactly do you want to fuck?"

I stare at her with a confused look until the head of my dick slightly enters into her pussy but she quickly pushes out and does it repeatedly. "I want to fuck you of course."

"I know that much. Who's the reason that you're so horny and ready to fuck anything right now?" She finally lets me enter her completely and it feels amazing and causes me to throw my head back. Then she begins to ride me, first going slow but then picking up speed.

"Don't worry about it", I tell her. "It's just one of my roommates."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "None of them have ever made you horny like this before. Was it Danny? Because I was waiting for you to say that you ready for us to fuck him."

God if only she only wasn't asking questions right now while we were having sex then this would be even better. "No it wasn't Danny. We have this new roommate and apparently his not gay but he totally is. He even kissed me."

"So when do we fuck him?" Lydia asked curiously and stopped riding me.

"I don't think that he's ready yet but I will convince him soon enough", I tell her. "Now can we get back to having sex please?"

The next twenty minutes of sex were great and then we decide to create a plan to get Scott to join us in our sexual activities. This will work perfectly.

**(Scott's POV)**

I was relieved when I found out that Jackson was out the house when I was leaving for work. I wouldn't be able to face him at that moment but all I have to do now is avoid him, which will be difficult since we live together. I just I could just lock myself in my room and beg Stiles to bring me food if I get hungry.

I glad my job at the vet was so soothing and nothing exciting or horrible happened today. The only thing that was had was the five checkups on animals; two dogs, one cat, a bird, and a lizard. I felt sorry of the little boy who thought that his lizard was playing dead. I glad that Dr. Deaton took care of that and not me.

Now I'm in the dressing room of Blue Moon with the other dancers putting on our outfits thirty minutes before show time. Today were supposed to be dressed in leather with a dog collar and a metal chain attached. The owner of the club, Peter Hale, loves for his dancers to wear this because he said that it was sexy and nerve wrecking to see such gorgeous men that weren't allowed to be touched. I for one decided to wear a leather vest, to show part of my upper body, and tight leather pants so that the customers could see the outline of manhood, and finally the dog collar that would allow me to look vulnerable but also tamed and sexy.

After I got dressed it would be five minutes until I go on but I really need to let lose so steam, so I walk out to the stage. Once I walked out all eyes were on me, I was center attention that everyone was going to love to see. Just as always the music starts playing and I began dancing on the small stage.

I sway my body dancing in sync with the rhythm of the music. I start touching the soft and tender spots all over my body, which all the men in the crowd seem to love. I close my eyes losing myself into the music and the first face that comes to mind is Matt. For some reason I can't get him off my mind, but I roll with it and pretend that he's here and I'm giving him a private session.

I start to get hard at the thought of him and me in the same room together doing such devious things to one another. I opened my eyes in realization that my pants were starting to feel too tight against my bulging cock, so I decided that it was time for me to take off my pants. Once I stripped off my pants I felt let out a slight breath of relief but my leather thong still encased my cock. I look into the crowd and see that most of the men had predator eyes staring directly at my lower area. Most of them tried to hold back the gasp at seeing how hard and big I was, but knew what they all were thinking. Each and every single guy here wanted to pound my ass raw and suck my cock until I jizz over and over again. But they all know that it's against the rules to fraternize with strippers.

Even though I have all this sexual frustrated me that want to do many inappropriate things to me, it's nice to be at the Blue Moon. When I'm here I don't think about anything else in the outside world. This is the place that makes me feel free like I can do anything in the world and have no regrets about it tomorrow, but once I'm out this door all the sorrows of reality smacks me in my face and I have to realize that I have to face the world one way or another.

I decided that dancing and stripping wasn't enough, so I hop off the stage and made my way to one of the guys sitting down watching me dance. I don't know what but it was something about him that drew me to him. Maybe it was the dark persona that I sense about him or the fact that he looks oddly familiar. I was in front of him in a matter of second and sat on his lap with both of my legs on either side of him. I put my arms around his neck and began to grid on him. I stare into his dark lustrous eyes that reminded me of the night sky. Even though he's not smiling, unlike every other man surrounding us, I can tell take his enjoying what I'm doing to him; mainly because I can feel his manhood harden against the crack of the ass even with the thong and his jeans between us.

He keeps that same blank expression on his face, even when he grabs my hips and starts rotating my hips so that he could get a better fill of me. I know that I shouldn't even be letting this man touch me because it's against the rules, but I couldn't help myself, his touch was just so electrifying to deny. I take off the vest that I was wear and start to swing it around as a keep grinding against the man. Once the music slows down I notice that all the other men were glaring at the man getting my full attention, so I decided that my time with him is up but before I left him he slipped two one hundreds into my thong.

I made my way over to the other men that keep their eyes on me and as moved over to another man but I just decided to dance around him and any other guy. I don't know why but it was something about the mystery man that set me off. As I danced for more and more men the thong was getting full of money mainly twenties and tens and ones. The music stopped playing and I knew that for now that my time was over and it was someone else turning at stripping for the men. As I made my way back to the stage I couldn't help but look for the guy that I danced for early. He look not that much older than me made three or four year. I scanned the room for him and finally found his dark lorry eyes staring directly at mines and it finally hit me as to where I saw him. He's the guy that Stiles hooked up with at Viper. Derek.


	7. Plan

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for the story and I'll like to thank everyone that alerted and favorite this story. Don't forget to review and if you have any comments or advice or any ideas for future chapters don't hesitate to ask me. I know that not much happens but the next chapter will be better.**

**(Scott's POV)**

I quietly open the front door to the house, trying to sneak my way in without anyone noticing. I stayed a few extra hours at the club and I don't want my roommates to question why I was out late. I near the stairs but was startled by Stiles walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Scott?" Stiles had a sandwich in his hand that was stacked high with meat, cheese, and other eatable food. "Where were you all night?"

"Uh…I was just with…Harley", I said. "She wanted help with something."

"All night?" he asked. "It's midnight."

"Yeah, she wanted me to hang out with her, like we use to back in high school."

"Oh well did you have fun?"

"Yeah", I replied walking up the stairs. "Now I'm about to go to bed because I have classes at ten and I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."

I could barely make it to my door but I was one happy camper when I was in my room and pasted out on my bed.

I woke with the sound of pounding at my door. I sleepily look over to my clock and saw that it was 9:30, which means I have thirty minutes to get dress and get to school, so I'll have to skip the shower. I went and opened the door to Stiles, who orange juice and donuts in his hand.

"I had a feeling that you were going to over sleep so I ran out and got you this", Stiles handed me the food and I thanked him. "You and Harley must have really been out partying."

"Uh, yeah", I said quickly looking through my closet for some shirt to wear. I finally decided to grab a random red shirt with the phrase 'every secret leads to red'.

"When you get done changing Isaac and I will be waiting on you but if you're not ready in ten we're leaving without you."

I got myself situated within those ten minutes and us three were off to school.

**(Danny's POV)**

I have my annual morning run along with sidewalk close to my house, listening to Never Say Never by The Fray. Jackson and I usually run together for like a mile or two but he decided to sleep in today. Out of all the guys in the house Jackson is the most fun with working out with because Stiles is lazy and Isaac keeps to himself, but then again I've never worked out with Scott. Today I cut my run short and ran half a mile so that I can get back and take a shower.

When I was in full view of the house I saw that Matt was at the front door, knocking. I couldn't help but smile at how hot he looked with this brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows and anxious look.

"Hey", I said to him as I walk up the porch.

"Hi", he smiled. "I came to see if Scott was here."

"Actually he left for school", I saw his smile fall slightly. "But I can get him a message."

"No thanks it's kind of personal."

Matt turned away but I quickly grab on to his shoulder with took him off guard and he turned around. "I just wanted to let you know that Scott's in a tough place right now and I don't think that he's ready for anything." I couldn't really convince myself if I was doing this to protect Scott or because I wanted both of this guys but neither wanted me. "I don't mean to sound harsh or anything but I think that it's best if you move on or something."

"Maybe you're right", he replied to my surprise. "I actually came here to apologize to him for kissing him the other yesterday."

"Oh" I suppressed a laugh. "So I'm guessing that he freaked out or something?"

"Yeah well he kind of lowered my self-esteem pushing me away but I know that I deserved it. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about him but it's hard to force away your feelings, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean"

"But if I have to move on then I will", he replied staring at me directly in the eye. "And then maybe I will find someone else."

I don't know if it was my impulses or curiosity but I couldn't help myself because the next thing I knew, I was kissing Matt dead on the lips. I could feel his soft lips that taste like spices mixed with my salty plump lips. I really thought that he would have been offended my pushed me away but that moment never came instead we were interrupted.

"Well isn't this a pleasant sight?" Jackson voice said from the door way.

Matt and I pull apart staring at each other for I while but then I broke the connection to look at Jackson, who had his trade mark smirk on his face.

"I-I should go", Matt went down the steps without looking back.

I push Jackson aside entering the house and sitting down on the couch but the moment of peace that I hoped for wasn't coming any time soon.

"So one of Scott's boy toy's is trying to hook up with the other boy top", Jackson said sitting down next to me.

"No I'm not", I countered. "I was just in the head of the moment and I little light headed from the run. And what do you mean about 'boy toy'"

"Well you and Matt are like lost puppy dogs that what to be played with and have the full attention of their owner. You guys will wait on him because you're 'loyal' and want to be with him. But apparently when the owner's gone the dogs have some fun on their own."

"Oh yeah, what about you"

"What about me?"

"I know you better than anyone Jackson. I know that you feel something for Scott even if you won't admit it to anyone else. You and I both know that there's something intriguing about him that makes us both jump for joy when he's around but the thing is that you have more restraint than I do."

"Sometimes I hate that you know me so well", Jackson replied laying his head in my lap, allowing me to play with his hair. "How about I help you get together with Matt?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Can't I just help my best friend out?" I gave him a knowing look. "Okay if you get Matt I get to have Scott for a while."

"Well what if I want Scott and Matt?" I questioned.

"You see this is exactly why I call you a slut", Jackson joked.

"And you're a whore", I countered. "Which is why we're a good team."


	8. Caught

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter someone is going to find out Scott's secret and Jackson's plan goes into action. Tell me what you think.**

**(Isaac's POV)**

I can't believe I was running late to get to my job. I have to quickly get over to the graveyard and get to that burial site in twenty minutes because if I don't I'll get fired. So I'm glad that Stiles let me borrow his jeep. Sometimes I hate my job because I have to always bury dead people which are pretty sad most of the time but at least the pay is good.

The ride to the graveyard was going smoothly until I got stopped at a red light, which is going to delay me for a good two minutes. I look out the window and see Motel 6 in full view with the only thing separating me and the lot with the strip of grass. I see a figure walking to a room at the motel, I had to really squint but I defiantly see that the person is Scott.

What would he be doing at a motel? Maybe he's there to have sex with Allison or something. When I look again a man opened the door for Scott. The man was either in his late thirty's or early forty's with dark hair and I think glasses. Why would Scott be with this guy, maybe it's his father. Then I saw the man pull at the hems of Scott's shirt and kissing along his neck. Okay this man is totally not Scott's father unless his family is into incest which is really disgusting.

The car behind me honks it's horn which is really annoying but at least it got my attention back on the road but I couldn't help but keep thinking about Scott and that man. I never would have thought of Scott as the cheating type but I barely know the guy, so I shouldn't be that surprised. I just feel _so_ bad for Allison, but oh well it's none of my business; Scott's a big boy and knows how to take care of himself.

**(Scott's POV)**

I push Adrian inside of the room as he keeps kissing along my neck, which is _real_ annoying because he knows I don't allow any kind of kissing on my body. I push my body onto his to move us both over to the bed and I push him onto it.

"You know the rules Adrian", I said. "No kissing."

"Sorry", he replied with a goofy smile. "I forgot because your body is just so ravishing". He pulls me on top of him and I straddle onto his lap.

His hands tug on my shirt which I discarded and his hands start to explore my body. After a while of his roaming hands, both of our clothes were discarded and he reversed positions with me on bottom and him on top. Adrian starts sucking on my nipples and it was slowly turning me on.

"You have no idea how many times I picture fucking you on my desk when you were in my class room", Adrian commented. "I wanted to drill into your ass and then let you fuck me raw"

"Yeah I know. I could smell your arousal from across the room each class period."

"It was always because of you. So are you ready for the main event."

"Which is?"

"Sixty-nine"

Adrian position himself above with his cock hovering over my mouth. At first my stomach was bubbling with anxiety with the thought of his penis in my mouth again but then I felt the warmth of his wet saliva on my hard on and then I was lost in lust. The tip of his dick touches my mouth and I willingly open it allowing it to enter. Adrian moaned when I fully wrapped my mouth around his cock and I start to play with his balls to hurry the process of him cumming. Throughout my years of doing this I've learned that a way to quicken jizzing is to juggle a man's balls and put a finger into his arse. Adrian is the only guy that I do this to because one Petey and Brian are way funnier to have sex with and Chris would never let me anywhere near his ass. I suck harder on his cock and I could fill his balls tighten in my hand. I removed my mouth from his cock and grunted as I reached my climax and then I finished him off with a handjob with all his seeds spilling over my hand.

I got up and put on my clothes while Adrian lay in the bed and smokes a cigarette. I went over to the nightstand and got the money for my services.

"See you next week", he said.

I gave him a slight wave as I exited the room. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I got it out and saw that the text was from Erika saying 'Can't wait to see you'. I decided not to reply, so now I have an hour and a half to kill. I want to go home but that would be a long ride back by bus or by walking. If only I had a car. My prayers were answered when Isaac pulls up in Stiles jeep. I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad one.

**(Danny's POV)**

Jackson's plan is starting to take action right now and I am as anxious as ever. My palms are sweating unnaturally and my tongue feels dry and rough in my mouth. Jackson told me that the first part of the plan is to go Viper, where Matt works, which is where we are now. I currently trying to avoid glancing at Matt but he is just too gorgeous to not look at. I'm surprise not ever guy here isn't throwing themselves at him like I want to. He tight black shirt outlines his budging muscles and that lopsided smile on his face as he prepares drinks is making me more lustful for him.

"What exactly is the plan for me to talk to him?" I asked Jackson as we maneuver over to a table.

"I don't know", Jackson replied. "Just flirt with him and if he gives you a free drink then that means that he is at least interested in you. If not then that means that we have to do more drastic things."

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to have to be more assertive and force yourself on to him."

I shook my head at Jackson tactics, "You do know that aggressive behavior hardly works well when trying to get someone to get with you right?"

"Just get over there" Jackson nudges me towards the bar.

It seemed like that the distance between me and Matt was light-years away and I was really considering backing down and turning around, but my feet kept moving. It was like that my mind didn't control my body and that I was gliding over to the bar. Matt smile immediately brighten, if that was even possible, when he seem to have seen me.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight", he said.

"Yeah well-I thought that I would have been a good idea to get out and have fun."

"Right", he starts to nod his head to the beat of the music playing, One More Night by Cobra Starship. "Did you come with anybody tonight?"

I feared that the person that he was anxious to see was Scott but then again he could just actually care if I was alone or not. "No I came here with Jackson. In all honesty it was his idea to come here because he said that it was time I came here and scope out some cute guys." The smile that was plastered on Matt's face early seemed to fell at the mention of me talking to other guys. I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad one but I still rolled with it. "But I have to say only a few are catching my attention to day", I looked directly at Matt when saying this; I just hope I don't look like a total idiot.

"You know I'm off in a little, maybe we can ditch this place and hang out?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly but thought that my excitement was too much and decided to tone it down. "I mean I'll like that."

"Cool right after my shift I'll come and find you ", Matt fixed two lime colored drinks and slide them over to me. "These are for you and Jackson, on the house."

I couldn't stop myself from gushing at the thought take he just agree to 'hang out' with me and gave me free drinks. I hate to say this but Jackson was actually right and I seriously have to thank him for that.

**(Issac's POV)**

The drive back home with Scott was very brief mixed with awkward silence. When I asked Scott what he was doing at a motel he said that he was just _passing by_ and when I asked him where was he before he was 'passing by' he said _just hanging around_. I figured that it was none of my business of what he did in his spare time so I didn't bring up the fact that I saw him with some guy.

When he made it to the house Scott quickly got out of the vehicle and ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room. I on the other hand went into the kitchen to scramble up some type of food to settle into my stomach. To no surprise at all, Stiles was already in there stuffing his face with pizza from Little Caesar's. I looked inside the pizza box and saw that only two slices were left, Stiles grabbed one slice and was in the process of putting it into his mouth until he saw that pleading look on my face. He huffed looking down at the last pizza trying to contemplate if I deserved the last piece or not. He gave in and handed the box towards me. The taste of melting cheese in my mouth was ravishing and with seconds the pizza was gone.

"How was work?" Stiles asked.

"Okay", I replied. "But when I was heading to work I saw Scott at a motel…"

I trailed off the sentence trying to decide if I should tell Stiles this or not. "What's so weird about that?" he asked.

"Well when he went to one of the rooms there was someone there."

"Yeah he does have a girlfriend named _Allison._" Stiles said her name as if I didn't know who he was talking about.

"If wasn't Allison…" I started. "It was a man and him and Scott were lip locking."

Stiles gasped. "I really can't believe he would cheat on Allison. Maybe that's why he came late last night the other day when he said he was out all night with Harley."

"Maybe", I murmured. "But I'm going to let it go and let him do his own thing."

"Riiiight", Stiles nodded lost in thought. Now I know for sure Stiles is going to try to find out what Scott is doing.

**(Scott's POV)**

I was back at the same motel that I was at when I met up with Adrian but thankfully I'm in a different room. When I made it to the room Erika already had everything set up with cuffs on the head and foot of the bed. Out of all my clients Erika is by far the kinkiness of them all. She likes having any kind of rough sex but a lot of times she likes to be in control, like today.

At least she always gets me excited with the different outfits that she use; today she's dress as a police officer. Her blonde hair falling freely along her uniform, and her beast pressed out more the usual that I could see her cleavage, and instead of matching blue pants she was instead wearing a skimpy short skirt.

"Strip", she commanded to which I was happy to comply with. I took off all my clothes and stood in front of her. She walked in circles around me examining my body. "Get on the bed", Erika demanded. Without an argument I lay on my back on the comfortable bed and got ready to feel the restraints that would bind me to it. Erika strutted over to the bed and places my hands into the cuffs. "You've been I _bad_ boy for selling your body. But I think that I can let you get away with it if you to me a favor."

"And what would that be madam officer?" I taunted.

"You have to give me a little _action_", she whispered into my ear with a mixed of a growl. "What do you say, little freedom for a little sex."

I couldn't help myself from smiling, "I say let's get to it." Erika _loves_ to roleplay all the time and I never have a problem with it because it's more entertaining and it is fun to pretend to be someone else.

"I knew you would make the right choice"

Erika started to strip slowly which was irritable at times because she was being nothing but a tease and I know for a fact that she was to jump my bone more than me with her. She unbuttoned her top first and revealed that she was not wearing a bra. Then she ran her hands over the band of the skirt and slid one hand into it. I knew what she was about to do, she was going to start fingering herself to get me more horny and torture me. She started to moan as she pushed her finger deeper into her heat.

"Why don't you let me finish you off?" I insisted.

She pulled her finger out of her pussy and moved over to me and struck it towards my lips. I willingly opened my mouth and she slipped it into my mouth. The tasted of her was somewhat fascinating and but it's not the best thing I have ever tasted. She pulled her finger away from me and quickly removed her skirt and hopped on top of me. She grabbed a condom from the nightstand and put it on me and then crushed down on me. I could feel the warmth of her heat surround me through the condom. After some time had passed of Erika bouncing on top of my dick she got off and started to engulf my whole dick into her mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I reached my climax.

Erika got up and put on all of her clothes before uncuffing me, "Thanks for the nice time. You're free to go"

"Thanks officer", I smile as she exited the room.

I got the money from off the nightstand after I put on my clothes and headed for the door but when I opened it was so surprise to see Stiles waiting for me. "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Me?" he said astonished. "You're the one cheating on your girlfriend. I mean if you don't like the girl you don't have to be with her. Really how could you do this to her? I really thought that you were one of the good guys that would never do anything to hurt his girlfriend. And then it's the thing that you said that you weren't gay. Isaac saw you early with some random guy and now I catch you with some chick. You really need to get your shit straight…"

"Stiles shut up!" I yelled because my head was now pounding and his babbling wasn't helping any. "You don't know anything about what I'm doing! I'm a prostitute or escort, what you want to call me! That girl that I was with and that man I was with earlier are my client! This is what I do and I didn't want anyone to know-especially not you or any of the other guys."

"I can't believe it", Stiles stared wide eyed at me and said nothing else. I can't believe I actually just told him this. My life sucks.


	9. Release

**Author's Note:**

**Yes you guys I'm back and I'm sorry for not updating in like a whole month but I'm back now and school's almost out so I can continue more with this story. I also wanted to talk to you guys about season three of Teen Wolf. It's supposed to be longer with twenty-four episodes instead of twelve. Sadly Colton Haynes aka Jackson will not appear, there will however be twin wolves and one of them is going to have a little crush on Danny. So if the guys want to talk more about season three just pm me. Now the last time we left off Stiles found out about Scott's other jobs. So let's see how that affects Scott's life. I notice that I have gained a lot more followers and I'm thankful for that. Please review after you read.**

**(Scott's POV)**

The next I told Stiles about what I did was the biggest mistake of my life. All I could think about now was how disgusted he was of me and wondering if he would tell our roommates. The only thing I won't to do now is just leave but I have nowhere to go but back to mom's house and I can't let her think I can't live on my own.

So now I'm in my room afraid to step outside and face the world because I don't want to be rejected or persecuted for being who I am, especially by those who I thought would be close friends. A friend is what I really need right now.

I began to dial Harley's number because she is the only person that knows me better than anyone and can help me figure this out. I remember the time that my dad walked out on me and my mom when I was thirteen years old. Harley did everything in her soul to make me feel better; she even got me a date to junior high prom with this girl I liked. She is the only one that can help me right now.

"Hello", it's kind of funny how even the sound of Harley's voice can calm me down a little.

"Ha…Harley", I fought the tears that threaten to form. "I told Stiles."

Immediately Harley knew what I was talking about without me having to explain and I was so gracious of that because I don't think I could handle that I could explain this.

"Oh Scott", I knew by how she said this that she was extremely worried about me know but I also knew that she would also comfort me. "How? "

"He followed me", I told her. "I don't know why he did it but he did and the only thing I could do was to tell him the truth and now I don't know what to do."

"Have you two talked about it yet?"

"No", I shook my head even though I know she wouldn't be able to see. "It just happened last night and we haven't even spoken to each other yet. There's like this awkward tension between us and I feel like that he's going to start avoiding me."

"Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusion until you two actually talk."

"You're right. I shouldn't panic over this; I should just wait and talk it out with him." Harley has once again eased me over. "Thanks Har."

"That's what best friends are for."

Harley and I continue to talk for some time but as we did after each topic ended my mind went straight back to Stiles. How will we ever come back from this?

**(Stiles POV)**

Scott is a prostitute and a stripper I just can't believe this. I thought that he had more self-assurance to not follow into a category like that. I know that he isn't the smartest person alive but what could make a person stoop so low that they have to do such degrading things.

Maybe I being a little too harsh and judgmental but it's weird to be around him now without thinking about all the things that he has done. There's one thing that I know and that's I'm not going to tell any of the others about this. No matter what Scott does deserve his own secrets like everyone else; it's too bad it took me just now to realize that.

I just need to clear my head from all this mess and fortunately for me my stomach is growling. Food has always been an escape goat for me to forget about my problems. I remember when I when I was younger and every mother's day came around I always ate away my sorrows. Every kid in my class made mother's day cards and gave their mother's gift while I sat alone and cried. I felt like that I was the only one that was missing out on something good because my mom died giving birth to me. For the longest time I thought that it was all my fault that she wasn't here but my dad assured me that it wasn't but sometimes I think he blames me too. So every mother's day eating would just let me forget.

When I enter the kitchen Danny is cooking with Isaac's help and Jackson is sitting at the table being useless as always. To my luck Scott isn't in here so there won't be any awkward tension in the room, but as fate loves to mock me Scott enters the kitchen. He and I barely make eye contact before we both looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone.

"Hold on", Jackson said smugly. "What's this?" He glanced at me and Scott. "Are you two fighting or something?" Jackson's statement caused Danny and Isaac to look our way.

Before I could answer Scott intervened, "It's none of your business". Scott went to the fridge and poured himself I glass of orange juice before leaving the room.

"You know", Jackson said. "Out of everyone in the house I never thought you two would hate each other."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Jackson."

The doorbell rang and I thought that this would be the best opportunity to leave the room without anymore of Jackson's badgering. I went towards the door but before I could reach it Scott was already opening the door. I kept my distance but still had a full view of the doorway just in case it was for me. But than Scott opened the door wider and it was Matt at the door. I could see Scott's body tense at the sight of the boy.

"Hey Matt", Scott said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I…" From where I was standing it seem that Matt was nervous. "I actually here to…see Danny."

"Danny?" Scott asked curiously.

"Yeah we're going out today."

"Oh", I could tell that Scott upset by the news but before the two of them could talk more Danny appear.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked Danny quickly.

"Uh-yeah"

The two boys left the house without much more to say. Scott closed the door and turns around slowly, we make eye contact and I could tell that he was hurt and disappointed. I wanted to comfort him or something because he looks like a lost puppy but before I could do anything he dash out the room and up the stairs. The next thing I knew I was in the room alone and heard his door slam.

**(Danny's POV)**

That was one of the most awkward moments of my life. Matt and Scott seeing each other again like that and they had a crush on one another just recently. I kind of feel like a horrible person right now but should I really feel bad? I mean Scott does have a girlfriend that he's devoted to right, so why am I the bad guy?

The ride in Matt's car was silent, which is most likely caused from the recent encounter. Next time, if there is one, I will just leave the house and have Matt wait outside. I turn on the radio to escape the silence that was drowning the atmosphere, luckily for me one of my favorite songs _Payphone _by Maroon 5 was playing. I started to hum the song but after a few minutes Matt joined in with me, which broke the awkward moment between us so that we could now have fun.

"So what do you have plan for us today", I asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to one of my favor hobbies."

He stopped the car at a red light and reached into the backseat. He picks up an object and throws it towards me and I saw that it was a camera.

"Photography" I chuckled. "So other than bartending you take pictures. Have you ever taken naughty photos?" I laugh as Matt's started to turn into a dark shade of red. "I was joking."

I could sense that Matt was relieved to hear me say that but in all honesty I wouldn't mind him taking inappropriate photos of me. "So what are your favorite kinds of pictures?"

"Um…"he looked so cute when he was thinking. "I would have to say that it would be black and white of nature."

"Oh so you're a tree hugger?" I teased.

"Not exactly", he replied. "But it's real and normal. But my second favorite is black and white nude pictures of _hot _guys."

I couldn't help but blush and laugh at the way he said 'hot', it just made me want to melt and embrace him. "Maybe we could take some pictures", I insisted and the only response I got was him smirking at me.

**(Scott's POV)**

Danny and Matt going out on a _date_! I can't believe how much everything is falling apart in a short period of time. But the fact is I can't be mad at them because I do have a girlfriend, who is also Matt's friend and it wouldn't be fair to her. I think that I should break things off with her before she finds out what's going on and I hurt her even more.

After Matt and Danny left the house I decided that it would be best for me to get away from everyone and just have time with myself. In order for me to keep my mind off of everything I decided to help out Bart at the burger joint for free. The work there lasted for hours before the lunch rush died down but then I saw that it was time for me to go to my actual job at the vet. The vet had its runs on animals and before I knew it my time to go home was approaching.

I didn't want to go home so I decided that I would just go to the Blue Moon earlier today. I enter the building through the side door and walked pass the dressing rooms. I walked down the hallway that is cornered with six doors on each side. Each room has a bed that some of the strippers use for sexual pleasures when needed. For me I am one of the ones that never use these rooms because I refuse to let anyone stick their cock in my ass.

One of the doors open and Derek walks out and we almost collided, but Derek quickly helped us avoid the impact. "You know you're not supposed to be in the building right?"

"And you're not supposed to be here until one hour", he countered. "So why exactly are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well since my uncle owns the place", he smirks. "I get an all pass access to every part of this place."

"Wait", I knew that I had a stunned facial expression. "Mr. Hale is your uncle?"

"Yes", he chuckled at my dumbfounded look. "_Peter_ Hale is my uncle. So now it's time for you to answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to go home."

"Troubles at home huh", Derek opened the door of the room that he just left. "Follow me."

I entered the room and saw that it was plain white with the exception of the wall which was a beige color. The only thing in the room was a bed with white sheets and pillows. I once heard one of my fellow strippers say that there is a room that house sexual toys, just in case one of the customers want to have some '_real fun_'.

Derek went over to the bed and put his hand under the mattress, once his pulled his hand back he pushed a little plastic package towards me with pills inside.

"What is this?" I asked cautiously

"Just something that will make you feel better ", he answered. I was super nervous to take one of the pills and Derek noticed. He took them from me and took two out, he put one in his mouth and swallowed it and held the other to me. "I take one you take one and we take it from there."

I nodded my head and quickly shoved the pill in my mouth before a chickened out. When the pill went down my throat it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Are you ready for round two?" Derek smirked and I nodded.

After I took two more pills and Derek took like four, we were both high and loopy. I felt like nothing could kill the mood or that no one could hurt me. I could hardly think and the next thing I knew Derek was kissing along my neck. My mind told me that I should stop, that I was with Allison, but my body told me that it was too good to resist.

He put his hand under shirt and rub them on my stomach and abs which caused me to let out a wanting moan. His other hand moved up to my nipple and he pinched it causing me to whimper, biting my lips to conceal another moan. Derek crawled on top of me a slid my shirt over my head so that he could have more access to my heated body. Once my shirt was gone he planted kisses on every physical part of my frontal upper body. Then he started to unbuckle his pants and pulled at the hem of my pants which made my brain flash red lights.

"Wait", I shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to fuck you senseless", he growled into my ear making a shiver pass through my spine.

"I-I've never bo-bottomed", I stuttered.

"Neither have I", he softly bit my ear but I pushed him away when he didn't get the point I was trying to make.

"What I was saying", I said more firmly. "Is that I'm not going to bottom."

"I'm not going to bottom either so we can do this now or you can get out of the room and get ready for your eyeballing performance."

I got off the bed and grabbed my shirt and went to the door but stopped, "Tell Peter that I'm not feeling to well."

I closed the door behind me but not quick enough to hear Derek say, "That's Mr. Hale to you."

**(Stiles POV)**

There was a knock at the door and I was the only person in the house so there was no choice but for me to answer it. I open the door and saw that it was Harley looking more distress than usual.

"Uh…Scott isn't here", I said lamely.

"I know", she replied. "I'm here to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?"

The fact that Harley wanted to speak to me and not her best friend must mean that she knows that I know about Scott. I dread the idea of me and Harley discussing about Scott but I decided that it would be the right thing to do, especially since me and Scott haven't talked yet. We leave the house in silence along the sidewalk before either of us spoke.

"So Scott told me about what happened."

"Yeah", I simply say.

"You can't hate him for it."

"I…" I knew I had to choose my words wisely or this would turn into something disastrous. "I don't hate Scott I just don't understand why he would do such a thing."

"I was feeling the same way when I first found out about it", she replied. "Did you at least let him explain it to you?"

I shook my head. I knew that it would be the right thing to do to let Scott justify himself but we were both so stunned that we couldn't.

"Well it all started when his dad left", she started. "Scott was thirteen then. So he and his mom had to live on their own and find some way to make money. He mom had her nursing license so they had enough for their basic supplies. But then one day when Scott was sixteen they were lying off workers for a while and his mom didn't have a job. Scott told her that he would get a job, so he did lawn work and got a job at Bart's and even at the vet but it still wasn't enough. He barely had time for his school work and then he saw these prostitutes on the street and the idea just clicked to him, but he said he wouldn't work on the street because he wanted to be his own boss so he met certain people and they had certain arrangements." Harley took a break before continuing the story. "Then one day he met and man who offered him a job as a stripper and told him he could make a lot of money so he took the job. Later he quick the job at Bart's and the lawn work but kept the vet job because he said he didn't want his mom to get suspicious but it's also because he loves animals." Harley chuckled at that statement. "Then after a while his mom got her job back and Scott continued to do that stuff. When I found out and told him to stop it just made thing worse."

"What do you mean worse", I asked.

"Let he would start doing stupid things to take away the pain and judgment. But in all honesty the reason I think he continue it is because he likes the attention. As he grow up he didn't have much family and he wasn't exactly the most popular guy in school. All he had was his mom and she wasn't that much of a parental authority figure, plus she worked a lot so that she would never get laid off again."

"I just worried about him", I admitted.

"I know, but the thing is that you can't judge him but don't encourage him either. The only thing you can do is be there for him especially when he needs you most."

"Thanks Harley", I put my arm around her shoulder. "I think I understand now."

**(Scott's POV)**

This has been the worse day of my life. Stiles founding out, Danny and Matt dating and doing drugs and Derek rejecting me, I don't think I can handle any more things or I'm going to crack. Now I'm just sitting on the porch outside the house pondering about how this day could get any worse. My answer was made when Stiles came outside and sat beside me.

Now I'm going to have to hear him rant about how I shouldn't be doing these things, but he can go fuck himself right now. I suddenly regretted thinking that because the next thing I knew Stiles put a comforting arm around me and rest his head on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry", he said which causes me to look at him stupidly because I don't think I heard him right.

"Why are _you_ sorry?"

"For being a jerk", he replied. "And for snooping into your business and for being judgmental and not talking to you about it, I wasn't being a good friend." I couldn't say anything because I was too stunned. "Harley told me everything and she was right. I'm here for you forever and always and wanted to let you know that you can trust me and you can tell me anything."

I couldn't speak at all the only response that I could return was a tear that fell from my eye and embracing Stiles into a hug. At least now I have someone living with me that know what I have to deal with. I'm glad I have two friends that will be there for me and I seriously have to thank Harley for this. Maybe my life isn't so bad after all.


	10. A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

**Today is the day that Teen Wolf season 3 is coming on and I am absolutely excited about it. So this chapter is dedicated to the start of a brand new season. Enjoy!**

**(Scott's POV)**

For the first time since I actually arrived to this house everything feels right now. Stiles and I are currently making breakfast for everyone. We've have grown closer after him finding out my secret but I starting to feel relief that he did. Most of the time he ask questions on how it's like to live that life. We're both even so comfortable about the topic that we make jokes about Stiles going me one day.

Jackson and Danny enter the kitchen after having their morning job and as much as I tried to resist I couldn't help but notice that gleaming sweat that surrounds their aching muscles. Danny was oblivious of my gaze but Jackson couldn't help but smirk as his eyes connected to mines.

"Mmm", Danny licked his lips. "It smells delicious and I'm starving."

"Maybe if you eat before going out you wouldn't have that problem", Stiles said.

"But if I did I wouldn't have any motivation on getting back here in a hurry, which would mess up my morning routine", he countered.

"Food's done", I told them so that they would stop bickering. "Is Isaac still asleep?"

"Doubtful", Jackson replied. "You know he stays locked up in his room a lot."

"But it's after eleven", I said. "I expected him to at least come down by now."

"You know that Isaac is a complete loner right?"

Now that I think about it Isaac dose always fall into the background of the crowd. I guess that I've been too wrapped up in my own life that I never really thought about it. I'm starting to feel a little guilty because I realize that I never spend time with Isaac but more with my other roommates, even Jackson.

"Does Isaac have any friends or family that you guys know of that he talks to?" I asked.

The guys shook their heads.

"He has a father but they're not close", Jackson said.

"Well maybe I can help him out with getting out into the world."

"Good luck with that", Jackson snorted. "We've lived with him for a long time. You'll never be able to do it."

"We'll see about that."

**(Isaac's POV)**

I woke up earlier this morning to the most awful nightmare ever. But in reality it was more of an memory then I nightmare. I try to push those terrible events into the back of my mind but they always seem to resurface no matter what I do. Sometimes I wish that I would just get amnesia and forget about all of the horrible things that happened to me, all those things that scar me for life.

I put on my headphones and listened to music to soothe my panicked nerves. Even though listening to the music helps, it could never help me forget what happened. So when I woke up about five in the morning the fear of going back to sleep filled my head. I could feel the heavy bags other my eyes without even looking into a mirror.

This thing is eating me alive and will kill me if I don't do something about it or tell someone. Multiple times I have thought about going to a shrink but I was too afraid of what others might think. I even thought about going to the police before but if I done that when all those things were happening I would have ended up in foster care or something and I didn't want that. So I had to toughen out my horrible childhood but I don't believe I'm tough at all, I am still the weak, scared, naïve little boy as before with no one to rescue me.

The knock on the door broke me for out of those thoughts. I went to open the door and saw Scott with a plate of food in his hands.

"This is for you", he said as he handed me the food. I was going to close the door right after but it seem like he wanted to say something and I didn't want to come off as rude. "I…um…do you mind if I come in?"

I stepped back and open the door wider to allow him entrance into my private area. Throughout the years of living here I have never allowed anyone into my room and for some reason I let Scott end. I don't know why but for some reason he has this hold on me and I feel that I can trust him and I know that it's stupid for me to trust him especially since that the people you trust the most are the ones that will hurt you the most in the end.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well I noticed that you and I really never hang out like me and the others do. So I was wondering if you wanted to go and hang out."

"Uh…" I started skeptical of his offer. I know that the guys always try to get me to hang out with them but sometimes I feel like I would be the kill joy to their party. I was going to say no until I looked into Scott's adorable brown puppy dog eyes. "Sure."

"Cool", he exclaimed. "I'll be ready in a few hours and then I'm all yours." He rushed out the room bouncing like a little parry dog and couldn't help but laugh. Hopefully this will be a _good_ eventful day.

**(Jackson's POV)**

"So how is your plan to obtain Scott", Danny asked as him and me were the only two in the kitchen now. While Scott went upstairs, Stiles went to take a shower.

"Well I figure that there are three things I need him to realize about me."

"And what's that."

"One, I'm trustworthy, two I'm fun to be around, and three I'm sensitive. I also have to show him to Lydia before I can do anything."

"I can grantee you that this will be hard for you", Danny grinned widely. "Mainly because you're rude most of the time, you're either smirking or scowling people, and sometimes you go against people for your own personal gain."

"No I don't", I countered. "When have I ever…"

"Sixth grade", Danny interrupted. "Remember when I, you, and Tyler were hanging out and we got to play dodge ball. The coach made Tyler captain and you were so mad that you throw a ball at his face."

"That was an accident"

"You knocked his tooth out"

"I have a power arm, you know this."

"He was on our team."

Scott came into the room which gave me a free pass out of the conversation. For some reason he was a little too chirper this morning. "What has you so happy McCall?"

"I have convinced Isaac to go out with me."

"How did you to that?" Danny questioned. "None of us were ever able to do that."

Something tells me that Isaac is trying to get a little chummy with Scott, which I will have to put a stop to if I want to get close to him. "Where are you us going?" I asked.

"Not sure yet", Scott admitted. "I'm just winging it."

"How about you go to the mall, that's the best way to make a loner less antisocial", I saw Scott ponder the idea and added, "And I'll come to since I need a new shirt."

"But you just went to the mall yest-", I shot Danny a glare before he shut his mouth.

"It was just supposed to be me and Isaac", Scott scratched the back of his head in a nervous way, which was kind of cute, but I would _never_ admit that to anyone.

"But neither of you have a car", I knew what Scott was going to say before he opened his mouth. "And Stiles car needs an oil change and Danny is using his car to go out with Matt. So that leaves me and my car. So what do you say?" Scott was looking uncertain about the offer so I added, "I know you don't want to take a bus."

"Fine", he sighed.

"Great. And for letting me tag along I'll treat you and Isaac both to one outfit each."

Scott nodded his head before leaving the room. I looked towards Danny who had his arms crossed around his chest and shaking his head with a smile.

"What?" I said confused at his gesture.

"You manipulated him into letting you go", he chuckled. "You really have to work hard now to earn his affection."

"We'll see about that because it will all be worth it."

**(Scott's POV)**

Isaac, Jackson, and I have been at the mall for about an hour now and I was happy on how surprisingly good the outcome was. Jackson didn't throw any insults or rude comments towards either of us but that didn't stop him from doing it to other, which for not being the target was kind of funny. Isaac and I even got to learn a little something about each other, like the fact that his favorite color is green, his mother abandoned him with his dad some years ago and that we both have mutual love for lacrosse.

All and all the trip to the mall was great and I'm actually glad that Jackson suggested it and joined us too. Isaac and I at least had three bags of clothes it from three different stores while Jackson had like seven. If I didn't know better I would have said that Jackson was more of a girl than any other girl that I knew, but I didn't want to ruin the mood of us having a good time.

But the mood was still ruined when we walked into Rue 21 and I caught sight of Erica. As we walked through the entrance of the store I tried to quicken my pace and duck out of sight, but still tried to stay in reach with my roommates.

"Scott?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard her voice. I turned around forcing a smile on my face.

"Hey Erica", She made her way over to the three of us. "What are you doing her", I tried to act casually.

"Well most people come to the store to buy things", Erica replied. "I'm Erica by the way", she told Jackson and Isaac who greeted her back. "I was just going down to the food court; you guys want to come with."

"I don't think…"

"Sure", my roommates' voices overpowered mines.

I sighed, "Let me go to the restroom first."

I went into the restroom and went over to the mirror horrified at the fact that Erica, one of my _clients_, is talking to my roommates while I'm in the restroom, I thought life was supposed to get better now.

I heard the door open and I see Erica's reflection in the mirror, which startled the hell out of me. "Wha-what are y-you doing in…in here", I stuttered and relieved that no one else was in here.

"I just wanted to through in a little extra time with you since this is the first time we seen each other outside of our usual meeting area."

"Erica I can't." She moved closer to me pressing her warm body against mine.

"Why not", she pouted.

"Well", I gulped. "We're in a mall, my friends are just outside, and technically this is illegal."

"Fine", she teasingly bit her lips. "But I really want my time with you."

"And you'll get it just on our regular times", I told her. "Let's get out of here."

**(Isaac's POV)**

Scott and Erica came back and we went out of the store and headed to the food court which was located two floors below us.

"Come on guys let's take the elevator", Jackson suggested going to that direction and the others followed.

"Why don't we just take the escalators?" I quickly asked to avoid entering the closed metal machine.

"Because it's all the way on the other side"

"Are you all right Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", I told them and forced a smile. I know that I should have told them that I was afraid of closed tight spaces but I couldn't bring myself to do it. We entered the elevator and I quickly panicked when the doors close, getting into the fetal position.

"Isaac", Scott said. "Isaac breath"

"I got him", I heard a girly voice assuming that it was Erica. She moved towards me and set my head in her lap and whispered into my ear. "Okay Isaac come down and close your eyes." I complained with her demands. "Now deep breaths and think of something soothing and peaceful"

The elevators doors finally opened which seem like forever but I was glad Erica was there to help me through it. She pulled me up and we all walked out.

"How did you know what to do?" Scott asked.

"I use to get seizures", Erica replied. "And the doctors use to tell me to do the same thing, so I thought that it would help."

"Thank you", I said suddenly finding my voice.

"No problem", she said. "Now let's go eat."

We all hang out a little more at the mall and I got to know Erica more and more and for some reason I never felt closer to someone before. Before we split our ways Erica and I exchange numbers with each other.

Now we were at the house and I was heading up the stairs with Scott and my side. As I opened my door I stopped and glance back at Scott.

"I actually had a good time today Scott", I told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah everything but that thing in the elevator"

"About that?" I couldn't help but shake my head and Scott knew that the subject was dismissed. "Good night", he said.

"Night, and thank you again."


	11. Mending Relationships

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so far on season three of team wolf even though there has only been four episodes there has been a lot of deaths occurring but I for one don't think the Alpha Pack is doing it. Has anyone else noticed how bad ass Isaac is this season, I love him. And I also must say that I hate that Erica died because she was my favorite girl in season 2. If any of you are Erica fans like I am please review and I also wanted to let you guys know I put up a poll because I want to know who's your favorite roommate in the house. So please vote and review everyone. Graphic sex scene three of them so tell me what you think. And also I made this chapter long because of how long I've been gone.**

**(Danny's POV)**

For the first time in a while I have finally convince everyone to come out to the club with me including Scott and Isaac. I wanted everyone out so that we could all have fun and plus I didn't want to come alone with Stiles who would just run off and slept with half the guys here. Even though I would have Matt to talk to I wanted to dance and Matt would get jealous if I danced with anyone except him or my roommates. So I had to invite Scott because for some_ reason_ Jackson wants to stay glued to Scott and get on his good side and I didn't want Isaac to feel left out by not inviting him along.

My roommates were sitting at a table with each other talking while I sat at bar admiring the gorgeous body of my boyfriend. As he got customers what they wanted he would glance over at me with the corner of his eye and pull off a sexy smirk.

Time with Matt has been wonderful for me but the only problem is that would still have not have sex yet. We joke around a lot and talk about what we would do to each other during sex but our fantasies still haven't played out yet and I don't know why, so I'm hoping that tonight would be the night.

"Hey sexy what can I get you."

"How about a shot of your yummy cum and maybe a side of your cock", I bit down on my bottom lip hoping that Matt would comply with my demand. Even though I would love to have sex with him on a nice comfy bed I would even let him do me in the restroom right now if he'd let me.

"How about a margarita instead", he handed me the shot which results in me pouting. "No pouting", he gave me a warm kiss biting at my bottom lip. This was torture and I don't think I can handle waiting much longer. Doesn't he know that mostly all gay guys are sluts and horny all the time. When Matt went to another customer I blow out a breath wishing that he would fuck me already.

**(Stiles POV)**

I had pulled Scott and Isaac to dance with me as an upbeat song came on which I couldn't resist dancing to and I wanted to be sandwich in by people I trust. I pulled Scott in front of me as Isaac pushed to my back and graze is hands on my waist. Scott seem a little nervous and fidgeting at first but he later got into it and eventually pushed closer to me and even grabbed ahold to Isaac's shirt pulling us all closer together.

Scott and Isaac are both good-looking guys but I would never pursue them because for one they don't seem like the dominating types and I have my eyes set on someone else.

I couldn't help but imagine that dark alluring man here right now I even though I could smell his musky scent which is a combination of fire, dominance, and cinnamon. I glanced around and instantly saw him leaning on the wall near the restroom glaring at me. But for some strange reason I feel that the stare is meant for Scott and Isaac.

"I need to go to the restroom", I told them scooting away heading to Derek.

Once I was near him I couldn't force away the smile that plastered on my face. He was just so enthralling and mysterious that I can't help but follow him like a lost puppy. "We have to stop meeting like this"

He tilted his head down towards me, "But you're the one that always come to me."

"Well there was that one time that you bumped into this guy and spilled something on your shirt so you want towards me because I was near the restroom and…" I stopped babbling once I noticed Derek's eyes telling me to shut up, so I did.

"How about we stop talking and try to find something else to do with that mouth of yours."

The only thing that I could do was nod as we headed into the slightly clean but dirty restroom. Luckily for me no one was in there so that means Derek won't go ballistic about kicking anyone out. But I have to say I kind of love it when he threatens those other guys. It makes me feel less dirty and cheap about having sex in the restroom and I also get love the sense of privacy that we get.

Derek's rough hands pushed along my body, making me dizzy from his musky scent which had me tripping over myself and press my body harder upon his. He started to kiss along my neck hitting at all my sensitive spots making me hold back a moan.

"Don't hold back", Derek growled seductively biting my tender ear which caused the depressing moan to rumble from my throat and out my mouth.

Derek put a rough but welcoming hand behind my neck and pushes my head back as his lips connected with mines. I welcomed his tongue into my mouth tasting his wondrous tongue as he dominated the kiss. Derek pulled me down towards the hard cold tiled floor and kept kissing on my neck again and I bit back a groan. I let all thoughts go as Derek kissed his way down, pulling my T-shirt from my waistband and shoving it up under my arms, as he circled one nipple with his moist tongue.

Derek's hand snaked between them, unfastening my jeans and pulling my heavy and aching cock free. He gave one last nip to my lip before leaning back and devouring my cock. Derek sucked the crown of my cock, circling his tongue around. Derek pulled back and I groan at the loss of that wonderful mouth on my prick. Derek pulled at the waistband, bringing the fabric down to my ankles, removing my shoes. Derek yanked them the rest of the way off.

"Socks…get free of my socks; we can't have sex with them on. It's just strange."

Derek quirked a brow at me but did as I requested.

Derek lay back down over me, fisting my cock in his hand. A tense wave of arousal revolved around me as he clutched my shaft, his thumb stroking over the leaking head. Derek grabbed both of my ankles in one hand, swinging my legs up and over, and then pushing them back to my chest.

The last thing I saw was Derek lowering his head as a blissful feeling swarm me as Derek wide and pleasurable tongue entered and licked around my puckered hole. I threw my head back and a horde of emotions hit me at the same time once Derek thrust hard and deep into me.

I was beginning to think that I was actually falling in _love_ with him. I know that I shouldn't but I love having sex with him and I love being around him because he makes me feel safe and protect more than anyone else that I have known, even my father and Scott. My only fear was if I should tell him.

"Oh god" A moan escaped my mouth as I wrapped my legs around Derek's waist pulling him closer as he drove harder and deeper into me which took me over the edge as I cum hard, the seeds landing on my abdomen and chest.

"Fuck, yeah," Derek shouted, as he came hard plowing into my outstretched hole.

He pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of the one thing that was starting to make me feel whole and warmth. Derek helped me up and we both got ourselves clean and dressed.

"So when are you going to take me on a date first and then fuck me senseless?" I gave Derek a cross of a goofy grin and smirk.

"Never" Derek stated bluntly. As I was about to protest he continued. "I don't want to be in a relationship and I don't do dates so you need to get it out of head now. You are nothing but a piece of ass to me and that's all we'll ever be."

I felt like my soul was crushed and my heart was smashed into a million little pieces. How could he say this to me? I know for a fact that he feels a connection for me like I do for him. There is no way that he would really feel this way. Right?

"I'll see you the next time you want to fuck and _only _when you want to fuck", Derek said before leaving the area.

I stared at the door for the longest time feeling lost and alone with no one there to comfort me and the only person that I felt that could make it better is the person that caused the pain. How will I be able to live without that man in my life? He has been the best thing that has happened to me so far and I didn't want to lose him but I have no choice but to let him go.

**(Scott's POV)**

I woke this morning with an agenda to spend the whole day with Allison. I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend towards her in the past few weeks since I moved in but I want her to know that I still do care about her. I need her to know that I'm still committed to her and that I want to show her how much I love her.

Earlier I was happy and excited to tell Allison what I had planned for today but now I'm nervous with sweaty palms. I feel like a complete mess right now, like I'm still in middle school asking the popular girl out and having a feeling that she's going to horribly rejected. I know that that's a stupid thought especially since we're already dating but I'm still a little skeptical.

A swallowed the large lump stuck in my throat and finally decided that I should just do it and stop being edgy. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. I glanced at the driveway and immediately noticed, to my relief that Chris wasn't here. The door finally opened and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face as I stared at the face of one of the most beautiful people in the world.

Allison had on a white tank, black skirt with tights, and black flats. I know that that's not the most fascinating choice of clothing but to me she was like a fallen angel that came from the clouds of heaven and is only her to be with me.

"Scott?" I couldn't tell if she was happy to see me or not but the corner of her lips faintly twitched upward. "What are you doing her at…?"She tilted back her head into the house, I'm guessing to check at the clock. "Seven in the morning?"

"I wanted to spend time with you", I stepped closer to her feeling the radiating heat coming from her body and onto mine. "I feel like we haven't had time to ourselves and this is the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Okay", she nodded her head. "What did you have planned?"

"Well this morning I was going to take us to Waffle House, then after that we will go to the mall and buy anything you want, later we will go to the park and walk around and have a picnic, then we'll hit the movies and lastly we will go to a fancy restaurant for dinner."

Allison nods her head as if agreeing with me until she said, "That's great but there's a snag in your plan."

That caused me to frown but she then she pulled me closer to her where as my chest was touching her beast with your hands entwined. "It's just I run in the morning."

"Oh", I sighed in relief. "Good. I'll go with you."

"You really do mean the whole day together don't you?"

"Yeah I really do", I told her pulling her in for a luxurious kiss.

"Wait are we taking my car?"

"No", I gestured to the Porsche pulled over to the curb. "Jackson let me borrow his car."

"You mean the guy you said was a jerk." Allison questioned. "I thought you guys didn't like each other?"

"We didn't but now his being all friendly with me."

"When am I going to meet your roommates anyway?"

"Soon", I gave her another kiss. "But this day is all about us and no one else. So let's go."

**(Stiles POV)**

Earlier this morning I felt horrible and gloomy and that was unusual for me, which Isaac so helpfully pointed out. I can't believe that a guy rejecting me is making me feel this way. I would talk to Scott about it but he has been gone this morning and Jackson informed me that he was spending the day with Allison.

Now I'm at work with Danny, who just arrived from his night with Matt, standing at the counter bored and feeling miserable. Danny and I both work at The Gallery were we sell movies and games. The job is usually fun and excited because I and Danny check out cute guys that come in and talk to some of the customers our age.

Danny tried to get me to talk about everything and anything we he finally gave up saying that I wasn't acting like myself today. I only shrugged not wanting to pour my heart out to him. I like Danny and all but I kind of don't even want to think of Derek anymore. I don't even know if I would even be able to go back to the club again.

"Hello boys", Jackson had that arrogant smirk on his face as he walked in moving over to the counter were Danny and I were located. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him knowing that he was only going to annoy me.

Something really must be wrong with me because it's usually the other way around.

Danny greeted Jackson while I just held my hands in my hand trying to mask my face with a blank expression.

"Why wrong with hyper boy here?" Jackson asked arching an eyebrow.

"I have no idea he's been like this since I got here", Danny replied.

Now I had both guys staring at me so I had to push aside my emotions right now and act like everything is okay. Some people say that the only way to feel better is to pretend that all is all right. I shook my head and plastered a fake forced smile on my face.

"Nothing I'm fine", the guys gave questionable look. "I'm serious! What do I have to do strip and run around crazy for you guys to believe me?"

"Now that sounds like the Stiles we know and love", Danny smiled.

"Speak for yourself", Jackson leaned on the counter and turned his attention to Danny. "So did you and Matt finally get it in last night?"

Any thought of someone else fucking was pounding at the back of my mind and I was feeling jealous of Danny. He has an attractive, enjoyable, sweet boyfriend to be with and I have no one. I love Danny and all but I can't help but envy his love life. I hate myself for hoping that he still didn't get laid.

"No", Danny sighed and had a sad expression so now I was feeling guilty for wanting him to feel sad. "I don't know what his problem is!"

"Did you try to be assertive like I told you?" Jackson asked.

"Yes!" Danny threw up his hands but lowered them when a few customers looked over at us. "I took a shower and left the door open to offer him a chance to get in with me. That didn't work. Then I walked out with only a towel on and dropped it in front of him."

"What did he do?" I asked curious now.

"He rolled around on the bed, trying to hind his bulge and pushed his face in the pillow. I moved over to the bed and got in naked but he just got up and said he was going to get a little snack. The little snack turned out to be a late night cooking session that I ended up going to sleep on. And this morning I had horrible morning wood and pushed in on his thigh but he sprint up like he was on fire and rushed into the bathroom."

"Maybe he's just nervous?" I asked.

"I even tried to figure out if he's a top or a bottom. When we were lying down I snuggled into his back with my crotch on his ass but he turned around. So then I turned my ass to face his crotch but then he turned back around and our asses were touching."

"Maybe he secretively straight", Jackson joked.

"What am I going to do guys?"

"If I were you I would bind him to the bed and tell him to either fuck me or be fucked."

"But you're a horrible and heartless person", I countered.

"Oh yeah…" Jackson started but Danny interrupted.

"There go your _boyfriend_", Danny nudged me.

I glanced up and couldn't help but gawked at Derek, who walking into the store. He looked towards me and I lowered my eyes to avoid he's alluring dark eyes. I tried to make myself busy by shelving some movies and every time he moved closer I would move farther. And each time I looked over he was staring right at me and I couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat. Usually I would like that but now I couldn't help but shudder at that.

I moved into the back storage room at the back of the store to evade him better but before the door behind me could close Derek pushed his way in there. I held my breath as I looked at this magnificent muscular figure in front of me. I tried to step back but he grabbed my arm before I could make a move.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked in his deep alluring voice that I almost melted at.

"I just don't want to see you right now", I stated trying to look away from him and chose a glance at a spot on the wall with a dark stain on it.

"Why?" Derek asked forcefully. "Is this about me not wanting to _date _you?" I didn't answer trying to evade the inevitable. "Are we still on for tonight at the club?"

"No", I quickly said without thinking. Even though I wanted to say yes so badly I knew that I would only get hurt more then I already am. "I can't. I think that we shouldn't do anything with each other anymore and that we should just see other people."

I turned to leave but Derek just tugged at my arms pulling me to his chest. I deeply inhaled his tempting aroma and couldn't help but softly whimper at the thought of never being around his scent again. "I don't want to see other people."

"Me either", I whined. "But I don't just want to be a booty call."

"And I don't want anyone to have this-"Derek put his hands on my ass and squeezed it. "I don't like relationships but if it means keeping you around I will at least be your boyfriend." I couldn't help but get excited at his words and hungrily pushed his lips to mines. He pulled away, "This doesn't mean that I still like to go on dates."

"That's okay", I smiled up at him. "I'll just have a dinner at my house were you can meet my roommates."

"I thought I just said…"

"Technically it's not a date if it's us and my friends."

"Fine", Derek grumbled. He held on to my ass and pulled me up so that I could wrap my legs around him. "Just remember that your ass is _mine_ and mines only." I smiled into the crook of his neck loving the fact that he was acting jealous and protective. It was still clear that he remaindered Isaac and Scott grinding on me. Ah I am sprung on this guy.

**(Danny's POV)**

Tall, dark and mysterious had left the store after spending ten minutes in the back with Stiles, who was grinning goofily when he was back at the counter. I was glad that the guy had come in and pulled Stiles out of his slump because gloomy Stiles was depressing. Plus Jackson left and I was going to need someone to talk to.

"So your boyfriend made you happy now?" I grinned at Stiles.

"Yeah", Stiles replied. "My _boyfriend _did"

"What's his name anyway?" I asked.

"Derek"

"His cute, I wonder which one of you is the top" I teased.

"Very funny but if you must know he is. Now let's get back to work."

Work was fun from then on out and we had a great time before it was time to get off. Stiles and I went our separate ways, him going back to the house and me going to Matt's apartment. I thought that today was going to have sex with Matt once and for all.

I was glad that he trusted me to give me a key. I went into his place and got everything ready for the perfect romantic dinner. I had enough time to get everything ready while Matt was working at a job with someone wanting photography for a wedding. I looked in the fridge and got out the package of steak and some vegetables. While the food was cooking I went in search of some candles. I only found three, one long and thin and the other two short and fat, but I had to make it work for me in some way.

The food finished just in time as Matt walked through the door and I was putting the food on the plates. I put the plates down as Matt pulled me in an embrace hugging me from behind.

"What smells so good?" Matt asked. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his nose nuzzling into the crook of it.

"I made steak", I smiles up at him. "Come and sit."

"Ah", I smiled back taking a sit. "I wish I would have got you something for going to all the trouble for me."

"It was no problem at all. I love doing things for you and plus you can make it up to me later."

The dinner was amazing and the conversation was smooth and warm. Even though the thought of sex was on my mind throughout it all I skip that topic just in case I stuck my foot in my mouth. Once we finished eating Matt offered to wash the dishes and before I could protest he told me to relax in the bed room.

I took his advice and lay on the bed on my stomach. I waited patiently until Matt entered the room and stood right in front of me, so my face was in front of his willing crotch.

"Take off your shirt"

I was completely taken back by what he said but then complied. I couldn't believe that Matt finally wanted to do this with me.

"Now the pants", he walked over to the dresser. I couldn't get these stupid pants off fast enough and the button was getting on my nerves until Matt told me to lie on my stomach.

I heard the cap of a bottle click open and closed my eyes waiting for him to pull down my boxer briefs and lube me up. But then I felt his soft smooth slick hands massaging my shoulders. I was completely confused because usually people only massage the asshole with lube not the shoulders. I looked over at the bottle and was dumbfound at what I saw at what was on the dresser and saw that the _lube_ was actually baby oil. I wanted to yell and scream at the agony of not having sex because I want to get pound through the bed and floor right now. But I guess some contacted is better than no contact.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked rubbing my lower back. "Your muscles suddenly got all extra intense."

"Nothing", I replied putting my head in the blanks. "Actually", I turned over to stop him from massaging me. "I have to know why we haven't had sex yet."

"Uh…um…I just haven't" Matt couldn't give me a valid answer or look me in the eye.

"Am I that horrible to be with that you don't want to touch me? Or is it because you're still a virgin? Or are you really straight and just playing with my emotions?"

"No!" Matt said strongly cupping my face into his hands and tears forming in his eyes. "I love you with ever fiber in my body and no I'm not a virgin. And _every_ day I want to bury myself deep into you but I'm scared. I'm scared that I might hurt you or mess things up. But I'm mainly afraid that you will leave me after will have sex."

"Why would you think that?" I asked moving closer to him to put my head on his chest. I just wanted to comfort him now.

"Because the last time I had sex was over a year ago", he confessed. "I was with this guy and we were having a great time together but after the first time we had sex he just up and left. The worse part about it is that we had sex three times that day and I just myself to him completely and he just threw it all away. I vowed to myself that I would not ever have sex again until I found someone who is entirely committed to me." He gave a quick glanced down at me. "And I think I finally found him."

I nuzzled myself into his chest at hearing those wonderful words before looking into his eyes. "I promise Matt that I am committed to you and will never just use you for sex. You are one of the most amazing guys that I've been with and I don't want to lose you because I love you."

Matt gave me a quick kiss before replying, "I love you too and now I'm ready to have sex."

He gave me a fiery kiss like we've been separate for a long time and just meeting each other again in a long time. He whined at the loss of our lip contact but I had to come up for air and I needed to ask him an important question.

"I must know are you a top or a bottom?"

"Well if it's okay we you I like to reverse the positions from time to time. Does that work for you?"

I nod, "Yeah I would love to be inside of your ass sometimes."

"Good", he attack my neck with kisses and nibbles from his teeth. All words were lost when his hands started to explore my body.

Matt's eyes hooded, laying me on my back, kissing my abdomen. Matt roamed his hands up my sides, proceeding the kissing to my chest. He attached his mouth around my right nipple as he sucked it, rolling it in his teeth and bringing it to a peak. It pebbled under his ministration. He lapped at it a few more times. Matt lifted his head, admiring my body like he was ready to devour me and I am willing to let him do it.

He let out a small gasp as he pulled my briefs free from my body, watching my cock smack my lower belly. Pre-come leaked onto my stomach. Matt licked his lips as he bent over, cleaning the spilled mess. I threw his arms over his head, whining and moaning. I have dreamed of this moment ever since I laid eyes on this man and now I was finally getting what I've wanted, this is amazing.

Next he went further below, inhaling the scent at my groin as he licked the wrinkly sac. I moaned again, spreading my legs apart. Matt licked a path from sac to puckered hole as my hips bucked, a shudder raking through my body. He slid his arms under mines as he nipped and sucked his perineum and balls.

Matt crawled up my body as he came down for a kiss. The kiss became heated and consuming. I wrapped my legs around Matt's waist, grinding my cock into his denim.

"There's too many clothes." I said pulling away from the most amazing kiss I've ever received.

"You look beautiful when you're horny", Matt said pulling free of my legs to quickly kick his shoes off, discarding his shirt, jeans, and socks, and then he climbed back on the bed. Matt's hand circled my cock, licking the glistening liquid seeping out once again causing me to whimper.

Matt smiled as his tongue swirled around the bulbous head, teasing the sensitive area that held the bundle of nerves. He began to bob his head as he took my full length, swallowing the shaft down his throat, my cock jerking and throbbing in his mouth.

"More." I cried out as I thrust my hips and fisted Matt's hair to push him down farther.

Matt took me to the root. My balls tighten as my hot seed pulse down his throat and I couldn't help but moan out his name as I was losing myself in this heated moment. Pulling back, Matt licked my cock clean.

Matt kissed my neck as he speared two lubed fingers into me. At first I stiffened at the probes evading my tight space but breathe out a shaking breath to relax and loosen up. Matt moved slower, twisting his fingers until he found my prostate, and he grazed it.

"Do that again!" I moaned, crying out in pleasure.

Matt stroked over it again and again, adding a third finger as he watched me buck and moan. Pulling his fingers free, he flipped me onto my hands and knees. Matt rubbed his cock head up and down over my puckered hole, excitement and anxiety pouring out of me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him lubing his cock; he pushed slowly in, stopping when I sucked in a breath. He pushed in inch by slow inch until he was seated in my ass. I took a deep breath then nodded my head, signaling Matt to move.

Matt held my hips as he rocked back and forth, getting my body accustomed to his thick length. Once my muscles loosen up, his thrusts became more demanding. He kicked my knees farther apart, pulling my ass closer, deeper.

Matt reached around and grabbed my cock, stroking it to match his rhythm. I dipped my back, mewling and moaning which allowed Matt thrust harder. I cried out reaching my climax again, and warm liquid filled Matt's hand.

Matt threw his head back as he bellowed his release, thrusting harder, deeper. His body jerked as his balls were emptied. We both collapsed on the bed, sweaty and exhausted after the amazing sex I've been hoping and waiting for, for a long time.

"That was the best sex I have _ever_ had", I exclaimed tiredly. "And you fucked me so hard that I don't think that I will be able to walk for a whole week." Matt laughed as he pulled me against his chest, spooning me as his softening cock still lay inside me. He pulled the covers over us, snuggling down for the night. This has been the best day of my life with the best man in my life.

**(Scott's POV)**

Allison and I have had the best time together. With everything that has been going on lately I've forgotten what it was like to hang out with her. Our picnic was great we even did the whole romantic thing were we feed each other food. After that we walked around the park talking and laughing and eventually I ended up pushing her on the swings.

The dinner and the movie were just as awesome. I let her pick the movie and we watch a romantic comedy and at dinner I bought her some lilies and we talk about random things. During dinner Stiles had sent me a text saying that in three days that we will be having a dinner for ourselves and friends. I told Allison about it and she was thrilled to finally get a chance to meet my friends.

After everything I had plan was over we went back to house and Allison told me that I should come in since her parents are out, which I was grateful for. We went into her room and now holding one of the most beautiful girls in the world, while she's lying on my chest.

"Scott, this has been one of the best days ever."

A smile plastered on my face, "And I don't see how it can get any better."

"I have an idea", Allison pulled up and looked me directly in my eyes and I knew exactly what she meant by that. She gave me a seductive look before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing her black lace bra.

I stared in amazement as she stripped to only her panties and bra. She crawled towards me and undone my buttoned pants. I raised my hips as she pulled the pants and boxers from my body as I removed my shirt.

Allison reaches for my erection and grasps it with her warm delicate hands and I close my eyes as she move up and down my length. I flex my hips slightly into her hand and she reflexively grasps me tighter. A low groan escapes from deep within my throat. My mouth drops open slightly and my breathing increase as her grip release my cock and were replaced with her mouth. She place she lips around my cock and tentatively suck, running her tongue over the tip.

"Oh, god!" I groaned as she took my deeper into her eager mouth and sucked harder, bobbing up and down my length. "Ah… babe… that feels good," I murmurs. Allison flicked her tongue across the head of my erection. My breath hisses between my teeth, and I let out a stimulating groans.

She pulled me deeper into her mouth and I could feel my cock reach the back of her throat. She pulls back to the very tip and her tongue swirls around the end. Allison sucks harder and harder, pushing me deeper and deeper, swirling her tongue round and round.

"Allison, I'm going to come," I warned. Holy crap this is the _best_ blowjob she's ever gave me.

I started gripping her hair and she sucked harder one last time sending me over the edge. I cry out and still myself as I feel my warm, salty liquid oozing out of my rectum and down her throat. She sit back and watch me, a glorious, gloating smile tugging at the corners of her lips, as I try to control my rapid breath.

"How was that?" Allison pulled into my lap and gave me a fiery kiss, allowing me to taste myself.

"Great", I said before switching our position of that I was on top of her. "Now it's my turn."

She lay back as I took off her bra and kissed along her body. First I started with her lips, then neck and on down to her sensitive nipples. I sucked one into my mouth and used my fingers to play with the other. Once that one was tender and peaked I did the same to the other causing Allison to let out a moan. I moved lower on to her body and gaze over along her stomach. My nose glides along the line between her belly and her pubic hair, biting her lightly, teasing her with my tongue. I sat up kneeling at her feet, grasping both of her ankles and spreading her legs wide.

"Oh please do it Scott", Allison moans as I kiss along her inner thighs. I then decided to tease her a little more by running my nose up and down her heat softly and gently.

"Ah!" Allison moan as her body bows and convulses at the touch of my tongue.

I swirl my tongue round and round, again and again, keeping up the torture. Her legs go rigid, and I slip my finger inside her making her groan.

"I love how wet you are." I said allured by her stunning heat.

I move my finger in a wide circle, stretching her, pulling at her, my tongue mirroring my actions, as she groans louder. She cries out, and the room disappears from view as the force of her climax makes everything else insignificant.

"God Scott", Allison moans pulling me up to her as her bodies fit into each other's. "Fuck me now."

Very slowly I ease into her and start to move. Oh… my. The feeling is bold and tender all at once.

"How's it felt?" I breathe.

"Good," She breathes. And I really start to move, fast, hard, and large, thrusting into her over and over, pushing into her until we were both close to the edge again. Allison whimpers.

"Come for me, baby." My voice is tough, firm, and raw at her ear, which is usual for times like this and she explodes around me as I keep pounding rapidly into her.

"Thank fuck," she whispers, and I thrust hard once more and groans as I reach my climax, pressing myself into her. We both collapsed on the bed and I up to my chest and hold on to her tightly, kissing on her neck and shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too", I replied and it's true I still love Allison and I hope that nothing can change that.


	12. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys summer is almost over and the school year is about to start but I will not stop working on this story. I love the fact that I'm gaining a lot of loyal followers and favoriters to this story, so thank you all. As for news of the real Teen Wolf, I knew for a fact that Dethan was real because of how Ethan acted towards Danny in the motel in episode Motel Cali. I can't believe that there is only one episode left until half of season three is over. For those that don't know there will be a five month break for the last half of season three because they are filming right now so it won't be back on air until January 6, 2014. Oh and the fact that everyone that Derek turned is dead except for Isaac, which I hope will never happen and that Lydia is a banshee and Jennifer is the Darach. So enough of that, let's get on to the story and please review.**

**(Scott's POV)**

I woke to the faint voice of someone screeching that ricocheted throughout the whole house. I groggily got out of bed and made my way down stairs. In the kitchen Isaac was eating breakfast while watching Stiles stagger around the kitchen checking cabinets. I'm assuming that Jackson and Danny are doing their annual morning workout session right now.

"How come we have no food in this house?"

I walk over to the fridge and saw that it was half filled with food and have no clue what Stiles was talking about. I looked over at Isaac who gave a shrug. "We have food in here."

"Yeah but we don't have dinner type food for starving guests. I guess I'll just have to go to the store and pick up a few things."

"Great I need a ride anyway because I have an early _appointment_." I told Stiles hoping that he caught on to what I really had to do.

"Sure we can go right now."

Stiles and I and I got into the car and drove to the motel so that I could meet up with one of my clients. Along the way Stiles demanded that I help him make up a list of ingredients that we would need for tonight's occasion.

"Now should we have ham, turkey, or chicken?" Stiles asked taking a quick glance at me and then staring back at the road.

"I don't think it matters."

"Of course it matters," he replied like I just said something that was preposterous. "Some people think that ham is disgusting because it comes from pig, plus it's unhealthy and others think that turkey is too dry and chicken is too common."

"Well I don't know, why not ask the boyfriend you're bringing over?"

"Because I want to do this on my own without him and show him that I am capable of doing this."

"Do the chicken", I answered as we pull into the parking lot of the motel. "It might be common but it makes everyone happy."

He nods his head as I got out and handed him the notepad. He drove off as I made my way over to room number twelve. Brian was waiting for me, laying on the bed watching a college football on a crappy television.

"Hey Scott," he greeted turning of the game before making his way over to me. "It seems like forever since the last time."

"Well we've both been pretty busy."

"Yeah we school and I own personal lives but I glad we get to meet today." He lips latch onto my neck as begins to suck on my neck. I groan escapes my lips as he pulls me towards the bed and I climb on with him underneath. "Have I ever told you that I always wanted to do this when we were in high school?"

"Yeah I couple times."

He grins, "Every time when we were in the showers I just imagined throwing you into the way and kissing all over your body, then you'll just take me right there in front of everyone."

I held back a moan, surprised at how arouse I'm becoming by hearing these words. This has never happened before my cock usual is just half filled but for the first time since I started doing this it's in full attention.

Ever since I moved in with my roommates my mind has been a complete mess. I'm questioning who I am and my desires of what I want-who I want. All these feelings are just doing my head in but right now is not the time.

Brian flips us over so that he is on top. He has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and goes down my body. I felt cold air surround my junk before my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head from the wet lips that covered it. It was purely blissful but when I shut my eyes I wasn't imagining Allison's face like I usual do in this situation, instead it was Jackson.

**(Stiles's POV)**

I finally got everything on the list that I needed to make tonight's dinner party, except for the dessert. I couldn't decide if I should make a cake or a pie. I wake over to the aisle where the cake mixes were located. I scanned over the different varieties of flavors until I heard someone familiar shout my name.

"Stiles!"

I turned and saw my old time best friend Heather, who I haven't seen in so long. "Heather", I smiled pulling her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here visiting my cousins."

"I'm glad you're here. How are your parents?"

"Same old parent," she giggled. "You know how they are."

"Right," I nod. "I always hated them for separating us and making you move halfway across the country, the time without you was so horrible."

"But you survived," she glanced at the basket. "And it looks like you're doing something special today."

"My roommates and I are having a dinner party, you should come."

"Sure, but what's the occasion?"

"I making dinner for my new boyfriend," I felt my face heating from thinking about Derek.

"Really?" her eyes widened. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Derek and he's charming but intimating but not in a bad way."

"I can't wait to meet him."

**(Jackson's POV)**

"Tonight you have to make a move on Scott."

"Alright," I told Lydia who I was spooning after the great sex we just had. "But it won't be easy."

"Why is it taking _so_ long with him? With anyone else they would have been in bed _way_ sooner."

"Because he is in denial," I told her. "He's being loyal to his girlfriend and won't try to do anything to hurt her, but he is just denying the fact that he's attracted to men. He almost got Matt until Danny snagged him."

"Thanks to you," Lydia smirked.

"I wanted Danny to be happy."

Lydia gave me a knowing look, "You just wanted Scott for yourself."

"Maybe I did but that's not important," I replied changing the subject. "What's important is tonight and getting Scotty away from his girlfriend."

"I'll handle that. I'm pretty sure me and her can get along just fine."

**(Stiles's POV)**

After I came back from the store I began to prepare the food with the help of Danny and Isaac. Heather came over an hour before the proper time to help us with some of the other things before everything began.

Scott came back in time to help Isaac and Danny take out small dining room table and bring in a bigger that Jackson had provided for us. After it was set Heather and I put the food on it. We had cooked hen, mash potatoes, macaroni, green beans, corn, and I decided to get ham too.

After a while Jackson arrived with Lydia, followed by Allison and Matt. My nerves were getting the better of me every time the door opened. Some part of me had a hunting filling that Derek changed his mind and didn't want to be here.

What if I was putting too much pressure on him with being with me? Or if he just didn't want to be with me at all.

"Stiles are you okay," Heather touched my shoulder with a concern look.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. "It's just…"

The doorbell rang and I practically threw myself to the door. I swung it open and to my relief it was Derek in his traditional leather jacket. I couldn't stop myself from pouncing on him, wrapping my hands around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss before I suck all the air out his lungs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I grinned not telling him that I needed that kiss for reassurance. "Everything is just fine now that you're here."

We make our way into the dining room were everyone was at.

"Guys this is Derek," I announced.

Everyone turned towards us and Heather was the first one to approach Derek.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Heather."

Derek politely greeted her along with everyone else except for Scott, who seem to be avoiding Derek but for once I decided not to press the topic because it could all be in my head. I shrugged it off and pulled Derek over to table and sat next to him. This will be the best dinner ever.

**(Scott's POV)**

I wanted drop everything and run to my room once I saw Derek. I can't believe that Stiles is dating the guy I almost fucked and also the fact that he does drugs. My stomach was felling queasy but I couldn't avoid this dinner so I'll just have to deal with it and not go near Derek.

The doorbell rang and I was the one to go answer it hoping that it was Harley that was at the door. But instead of my best friend it was another person that I would have to try to avoid.

"Erica, what are you doing here?" I asked her and saw that she had her arm attached to the dark skinned boy.

"I invited them," Isaac said from behind me.

"Yeah Scotty," she smirked at me. "Isaac said that you guys were having dinner and that I am invited. I hope you don't mind but I told my boyfriend Boyd that he could come too."

"That's fine," Isaac answered. "We have enough food for everyone."

Erica push passed me dragging Boyd along, who raised an eyebrow at me as if analyzing me before following the others.

This could not get any worse. First there's Derek, then Erica and her killer boyfriend who might destroy me if he found out I've been lying with Erica, and then Matt, who I haven't actually spoken to in a while ever since we stopped whatever was going on between us.

"Hey Scott," Harley walked into the house, pulling out my thoughts. "Why do you look out of it?"

"Oh nothing just that one of my clients is here along with her boyfriend, and so is a guy I made out with and plus one of my roommates boyfriend that I almost fucked."

"Nah," I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

**(Jackson's POV)**

The dinner actually went better than I thought it would. Everyone was having a great time talking and laughing with one another. I have to admit that Stilinski really out did himself with this but I would never tell that to his face.

"Allison I think that we should hang out more," Lydia smiled at the girl. "How about we go to the spa?"

"Uh sure," Allison replied. "That sounds fun."

"I never understood why girls want to get their nails painted and gossip about boys," Matt smirked at Allison.

"That's not all they do," Danny nudged Matt.

"How would you know?"

"Because Danny does with me every time I go," Lydia answered.

"Really?" Matt asked. "Is that why your feet is always so soft and you have unblemished skin and the reason your…"

Danny covered Matt's mouth before he could continue knowing full well what the other boy was going to mention.

"Yes," Lydia answered Matt. "He gets waxed."

I chuckled at the deep red color that Danny was turning at the fact that his business was just put out there.

"I'm going to go get dessert," Scott said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"I'll go help him," I followed him.

Scott was taking the double layer chocolate cake from out of the oven and putting it into a plastic container. I walked gracefully behind him with only mere inches apart and slyly reach for the paper plates that were on the counter. My arm brushed against his and my chest slightly touched against his back.

Scott glanced up at me with those adorable puppy brown eyes of his and I couldn't help but keep staring into them. It was like I was lost into a dark sea of wonderfulness. Scott turned his whole body around towards me and it felt like that there was a magnetic pull bring us together. Our lips were drawing closer and closer together and it felt like forever until I felt his soft lips against mines. I didn't want the kiss to never end but Scott unfortunately pulled away biting his bottom lip while avoiding eye contact with me.

"I should get this to them," he grabbed the cake and went back to the others.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I just kissed him. Now I definitely know that he's attracted to me but the next step is trying to get him to admit that.

**Author's Note (Spoiler's Alert):**

**If you don't want to know about future Teen Wolf episodes then don't read this message. So apparently Cora (Adelaide Kane) and Derek (Tyler Hoechlin) are leaving Beacon Hills. I know for a fact that Adelaide won't return because she will have her own show on the CW called the Reign in October but I'm not sure if Hoechlin is coming back in the next half of the season. There will be a love triangle going on with Scott, Allison, and Isaac but it is also said that Isaac and Scott are becoming closer, which threatens Scott and Stiles relationship. The Alpha pack will dissolved because of Ethan because of his feeling towards Danny and his brother will join him to help Scott and Derek. Kali and Jennifer are going to die. Deucalion will get his sight back. Peter is planning on taking Scott's alpha status. Arden Cho is said to be a new student Kira on the show and she will be a kitsune, which is a fox shifter. Doug Jones will play a murderous villain Barrow in the upcoming episodes. There was a rumor saying that Erica and Boyd would come back to life using the Worm Moon like Peter did but that's just a rumor and I don't know if it's true. And Danny might find out about the things occurring around the town and it is rumored he could be a kitsune too.**


End file.
